


Stiles Stilinski x Reader | Requests

by snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Light Angst, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales/pseuds/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all my prompts from tumblr. (Also contains some Void Stiles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Fry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, could you do 39 for me with Stiles Stilinski? Your blog is amazing btw❤️

_A/N: Okay. Well this turned out rather silly. And thank you! My first official Stiles request!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Hey! I was gonna eat that!**

Xxx

The dinner had gone well. The whole pack had gathered at a local restaurant to just relax and enjoy the time they had before the next catastrophe.

You had sat next to Stiles, being the only other human in the group who had actively participated in several of the scuffles with big bads. Now you had Mason as well, but he had yet to go out in the field.

Everyone had been laughing, sharing appetizers, swapping dishes midway through, you and Stiles giving up on the random chopsticks to eat the Alfredo long ago.

Stiles had stuck them in his upper lip and growled, whispering to you, “Look at me! I’m Scott! Grrrrr!” when he suddenly realized all eyes were on him, the table falling deathly silent. Slowly lowering his hands from their position beside his head as fake claws, he looked at Scott sheepishly, shrugging and quietly saying, “Woof,” before pulling the sticks out of his mouth. Everyone burst out laughing and resumed their previous conversations.

Still chuckling, you turned to him. “I thought that was hilarious,” you said quietly, smiling as he waved you off, blushing. “And accurate.”

Stiles spit out the sip he had just taken from his drink, choking out a laugh, quietly apologizing as he pulled the napkin from his lap up to his face, hiding behind it, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

He turned to you, still laughing when his face became stone cold. “What are you doing?”

Stopping mid chew, you held your hand in front of your mouth, speaking hesitantly. “Eating a french fry. Why?”

He sighed, dropping the napkin. “It’s just, those are my fries, and, I wanted them, since Scott ate most of them and- you know what, never mind. Not a big deal.” His hand gestures seemed to say otherwise, moving in large, sweeping motions.

You shrugged, reaching for the last fry, jumping at Stiles’ pained shout as you swirled it in the ketchup. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

“But, you said-”

“I know what I said, but dammit, I always want my- just be glad I’m not like Scott. My bark is much worse than my bite.”

“Woof,” you said quietly, making him chuckle and wag a finger at you.


	2. Kick ass Stilinski Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 36 with void stiles?

_A/N: This was fun! My first official Void!Stiles request!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**I wish I could hate you.**

Xxx 

You sat on the floor in front of the couch, the form of your best friend with his arms bound behind him and silenced with duct tape over his mouth slumped, his head hanging in what looked an extremely uncomfortable position down and to the side, sleeping fitfully. 

You had been told, no matter what, to not remove the tape, but the thrashing of you friend got more violent, he began screaming with his eyes shut, scrunching them tighter and tighter with every second. It faded to a pitiful sound as you heard him mutter pleas, bargains with someone or something. “Let me out!” You thought he said one of the times, and your breath caught in your throat. 

You had been Stiles’ friend since kindergarten. You had been there through it all, and you knew he had a recurring dream of being shoved in a locker, unable to escape. 

Despite the order, you removed the tape, unable to take the whimpering anymore. 

His eyes snapped open, and you immediately sensed it was not Stiles staring back at you. But you weren’t afraid. You schooled your breath and heart beat to stay steady, and even had slight satisfaction from ripping the tape painfully off the Void’s face. 

“You’re not human,” he said with a smirk, raising his head, leaning it slightly the other way to stretch, resting his ear against his shoulder as he stared at you. Leaning a little further, he glanced behind your ear, seeing the sign that meant you were yourself. He grinned. “But then again, I see you’re not supposed to be.”

“Let me speak to Stiles,” you said calmly, keeping your rage canned inside. You would never let this monster feed off of you. That was the biggest sucker punch you could currently give. 

He chuckled, making a clicking sound with his cheek. “Nope. No can do. Sorry. Just you and me, sweetheart.”

“Stiles, I know you can hear me,” you began, never looking away from the eyes so eerily like your friend’s, yet….. _Void_ of that spark. The way they narrowed at you made you feel both triumphant and a little wary. “Come back to me,” you began quietly. “Come back to us. Make your move.”

His eyes widened, hope sparking back into them, but you didn’t let yourself believe it for a second. “Oh, I’ve already made my move, and it’s lovely in here. So spacious and quiet, well, most of the time. I do have this one neighbor who won’t stop yacking unless I threaten to make him watch as I kill someone he loves. But other than that…. It’s just dandy in here.”

You took a deep breath. “I wish I could hate you.”

He smirked. “Oh, come on, don’t you already? I mean look at me. I live in the body of your best friend. I’m _evil_ , and I’m _killing_ people. What more do want of me?” He ended with a dark chuckle. 

“Honestly? I want my friend back. But I’ll wait. I have a move planned, and it’s going to screw up the rest of your game.”

He narrowed his eyes at you, his response somewhat grumpy. “There’s a reason why foxes and wolves don’t get along.”

Rising to your feet, you smashed the tape against his mouth again. “Yup. Because you should never trust a fox. They are tricksters, right? How am I doing so far?” He nodded, his shoulders shaking in laughter. “Wolves on the other hand, we’re loyal, and we mean what we say. Our pack is our family, and we will die protecting what we love. So don’t for one more second think that you are going to move even one more step in your little game, bozo.” You smiled, knowing Stiles would approve of your nickname. You were nose to nose with the Nogitsune now, and you felt your smile fade to a satisfied smirk. “Because I know Stiles, and as soon as I get him back, out of your screwed up little mind, we are going to kick your ass.”


	3. One Moment of Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2, 12, and 27 for Stiles please. You can do them all in 1 or separate idc ❤️

And: “Because I evil muhahaha. But back on track, can the “I’m pregnant” one be kind of angsty or sad? Like, he’s was dating the reader when she got pregnant but then he left her for Malia and ever since then she’s been trying to think of a way to tell him, but it ends up being like Liam or Scott who tells him because they can hear it’s heart or something. Idk. Then Stiles confronts her about it and yeah just angst. Thanks babe”

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Have you lost your damn _mind_!?** & **I think we need to talk.** & **I’m pregnant.**

Xxx

“I think we need to talk,” Stiles said, startling you at your locker. 

“Dammit, Stiles….” You muttered, a small grin climbing your face as he chuckled, mumbling apologies. 

You looked up into the face of your ex boyfriend, the lack of emotion you felt slightly disconcerting. Only a month and half ago you would have smiled, leaned in and kissed him, not caring who saw, not caring who rolled their eyes or shouted ‘get a room!’ All that mattered then was you and Stiles. 

But then, he went and pulled an about face, falling for the newest member of Scott’s pack, Malia, and pretty soon after broke your heart. 

He had apologized, he had even cried, but you know for a fact it hurt you more than him, because your heart was breaking for two. Or at least, that’s how you rationalized your anger against him, whenever you tried to make sense of it. But that’s the thing. It didn’t make sense. It didn’t have to. You just had to accept it and move on. 

“What do you want?” You asked him exasperatedly. 

“Um, can we go somewhere a little more private?” He asked quietly, shuffling on his feet, staring at them as he spoke. 

“Sure.” You picked up your heavy backpack with a huff, going to sling it over your shoulder when his eyes widened, and he flailed, reaching for it. “What the hell, Stiles?”

“Have you lost your damn _mind_!?” He asked, blushing. 

“I’m just carrying my bag…..” 

“It’s way too heavy. Let me carry it. I got it.” He swung one of his straps off his shoulder so he could put yours on, a backpack on each. 

“You should have a sign that says, ‘wide load’,” you commented, chuckling at the sarcastic look he shot your way.

Once you were settled outside, sitting atop a table, you closed your eyes and looked up to the sky, smiling at the feel of the sun on your face. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” you heard him say under his breath. “You’re practically glowing.”

“Careful. Your girlfriend might hear you,” you said somewhat bitterly, and you didn’t have to open your eyes to know he was nodding his head in admitted defeat, clasping his hands in front of him before reaching one back and scratching his neck. 

“So, uh, anything new? Anything you want to tell me?”

You cracked an eye open to stare at him, the tone of his voice somewhat off putting. “No, not really,” you said quietly, closing your eye again. 

He sighed heavily. “Scott and Liam told me. Said they could hear the heartbeat.”

Your eyes shot open, turning to face him as he leaned back on the tabletop, resting on his palms. He was staring straight forward. “So how long were you going to wait to tell me?”

“I didn’t realize they could hear the heartbeat yet.”

“Y/N, I need to hear the words from you.” He looked at you. 

You spoke so softly, you wondered if you even made a sound. “I’m pregnant.”

He did that nodding thing again, staring across the courtyard. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

You were stunned for a moment. How could he not know? “Stiles-”

“If you say Theo, so help me….. Don’t get me wrong, I will love the little spawn of Satan as if he were my own, but-”

“Stiles,” you stopped him, holding his gaze when he looked at you, seeing resentment, grief, and a little fear in those eyes you loved so much. “It’s you.”

He laughed somewhat bitterly, humorlessly. “Very funny, Y/N.”

“I’ve been waiting…. I didn’t know how to tell you….. I……”

“Wait, you’re serious?” He sat upright, staring you right in the eye, and you couldn’t help but smile at the flicker of excitement you saw in his eye, that little bit of joy. You nodded. 

Scott and Liam yelled across the courtyard in unison, “Are you serious?!”

Both of you looked over at them, and you laughed. 

“Really, guys? Not even one moment of privacy?” Stiles threw his hands up in the air, letting them slap down to his thighs.


	4. This could get Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg how about eleven from the marriage list. Can it be a Stiles one? I know you e had a lot for him but he's Bae so yeah. And like it could be Scott and Kira getting married or something and then yeah (Y/N) is the stripper idk but I love you so much

_A/N: Aw, shucks. Thank you! I don’t care! I love Stiles! (And this turned out very silly.)_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**you’re the hot stripper at my friend’s bachelor(ette) party**

Xxx

Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. 

And you had to pay for college. What started out as someone’s slurred, drunken joke at a party had quickly gotten your wheels turning, and led to a career. Well, led to a high paying easy job.

And you were a freaking werewolf. If guys couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, then they would lose those hands. Literally. 

You had recently crossed paths with a True Alpha, Scott McCall, on campus, and not having a pack of your own, you decided to join his. Mainly because when you told him what you did, he was a little shocked initially, and cutely flustered, but very supportive nonetheless, and kept your secret for you. 

Three years later, just prior to you all graduating, he and Kira were getting married. 

Stiles, Scott’s best friend and your resident nerd, was the best man, and came to you, asking for help with all his duties. You started to assume he didn’t really need all that help. He was pretty smart. What gave him away was the awkward blush he got when you answered him, or said something smart. He outright said, “I love you,” when you were your sarcastic self. 

When he had approached you for help with the “entertainment” section of the bachelor party, you had been unusually quiet. Kira knew, of course, because Scott told her everything, and she had already approached you, asking if Stiles tried to get any strippers, to please do whatever you could to make it be you. 

“Kira! Scott is my alpha! Do you know how weird that is, much less with the rest of my pack watching?”

“Y/N, I trust you. I know I can rest easy if it’s you. I know, it’s silly, but…. Please?”

You had huffed out an, “Okay,” and rolled your eyes. 

Looking over at Stiles as he browsed local listings, you shut his laptop, smiling when he looked up at you. “I know a few girls. I’ll take care of it.”

Stiles sighed in relief. “Oh, thank God. That would have been one awkward phone call.”

You sighed. He was in for one awkward night, soon. 

Xxx

You knocked on the door, and you could already tell your fellow pack mates were questioning the familiar scent of you. None of them could get drunk. Well, aside from Stiles and a few others, but a sober strip in front of your pack was like your worst nightmare - showing up to school in your underwear. 

You heard Stiles’ drunken slur through the door. “Hey! Guys! I think she’s here!”

“Yay,” Scott said pitifully, halfheartedly, and you couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. 

The door swung open and a stupidly grinning Stiles greeted you, his face melting quickly, void of emotion. 

“Y/N?”

“Hey, Stilinski,” you said in your sexiest voice, reaching out to playfully poke his chest. 

“Y-……” He pointed at you. “You’re the hot stripper at my friend’s bachelor party?”

“Yup.” You popped the ‘p’.

“You’re the hot stripper at this, my best friend’s bachelor party?”

“Yup!”

“You’re the hot stripper, here, at my friend’s-slash-your alpha’s bachelor party?”

“Yup.”

There was a brief moment of silence, and awkward stares. 

“Scott, come and catch me,” Stiles said. “I’m gonna pass out.”


	5. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're writing is amazing! Would there be any chance you could do 18. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” with Stiles? Either way I thoroughly enjoy your blog!

_A/N: Aw, thank you! This was so fun to write! I hope you enjoy it!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.**

Xxx

“No! No way! Not gonna happen!” Stiles said adamantly, slicing his hands through the air in finality. 

“Oh, come on. This will be awesome!” You whined, grabbing his arm crossed across his chest, pleading with him. “Please, please, please?”

“Y/N…..” He looked down at you, his eyes softening. He was breaking, you could tell. 

“Stiles,” you mimicked him, earning a glare. “Come on! This is without a doubt the best idea I have ever had! Come on! It’ll be hilarious!”

“‘Best’? Y/N. This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

You jumped up and down in excitement, beginning to plot. 

Xxx

You sat inside the loft, you and Stiles trying to appear innocent as you each read a magazine side by side on the couch. 

You heard keys jingling outside the door and you and Stiles had to bite your lips to contain your laughter at the impending doom of Derek and Isaac on the other side. Sure, you had intended this plan for Isaac, but if Derek slid that door open at the same time, it would be a two for one. 

Peter suddenly appeared from the kitchen, startling the two of you. He polished an apple on his shirt, regarding your plan with amusement. “You do know you two are going to die, right?” He bit into his apple with a smirk.

The door slid open and it all seemed to play in slow motion. Isaac held the door open as the whole pack filed in, Derek leading the bunch. The motion of the door set your trap into action, tipping the bucket of water over and drenching the group, all but Isaac who was still in the hallway. His laughter could be heard bouncing off the walls in the silence that surrounded your soaked pack. 

He walked in, his laughter melting into a bubbling, soft chuckle as he slid the door shut, his back to you and Stiles on the couch. “Oh my God. You guys are de-” he was cut short as he turned to face you by the second bucket of water pouring when triggered by the door closing, Derek and the rest of the group getting drenched a second time. 

Derek simply shut his eyes as it happened again, opening them slowly to stare at you and Stiles. Without any planning, the two of you simultaneously pointed at the other beside you on the couch, staring at the pack.

“Me?” You shouted incredulously, noticing Stiles’ finger, turning to him, slapping your hand down into your lap.

“Yes, you! I am just sitting here innocently reading my magazine,” he gestured to it over dramatically for emphasis, and you smirked. Reaching over you took it out of his hands and flipped it from it’s upside down state so it was facing the right direction. “Ah!” He cried with mock surprise. “So much easier to read now. Thank you!”

“You two have five seconds to run before I kill you,” Derek muttered menacingly. 

“But you are all blocking the door…..” You pointed feebly in their direction, your hand fading back down to your side almost as soon as it was up. 

“Then run the other way,” he mumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but a terrifying sincerity underneath made it just about the scariest thing you had ever heard. 

Both you and Stiles stood in synch, and you quickly shot pictures of the group on your phone as Stiles muttered, “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.”

“Quit blaming me and run!” You hissed, both of you making a mad dash for the spiral stairwell and locking yourselves in the upstairs room. 

A slow knock sounded. “Let me in,” Derek’s voice growled. You could practically hear his eyes glowing through the door, and you whispered as much to Stiles who leveled a glare at you before stifling a laugh.

Covering his eyes with his hands and looking up he spoke under his breath, trying to contain his laughter. “Oh, we are so dead.”

“Yes. You are.” You both looked at each other and gulped at Derek’s threat. “Let me in.”

“Or what? You’ll huff and puff?” You challenged, ignoring Stiles’ glare and defeated moan. 

“Do you have a death wish?” Stiles whispered. 

“No, Stiles. I plan to live a long and healthy life and laugh as much as I can and that,” you pointed down at the floor indicating the front door below. “That was not the best way to do that.” You said the last part quietly, deep in thought. 

“You two know I can hear you, right?” Derek said, muffled through the door. 

You grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote down your avenue of escape, detailing your step by step plan to evade Derek and the pack, and their more than likely inevitable wrath. 

Stiles looked at you wide eyed, and whispered, “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”


	6. Cat Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles -- You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good” AU. This sounds like it would be a funny one ;D

_A/N: This was fun to write, and is really short and funny._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**“You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good” AU**

Xxx

You heard the jingling of the keys against your front door, muttered swearing as the metal scraped against the lock, obviously not a match. 

You grabbed your cell phone, ready to dial 911, quietly treading to the door and grabbing the bat Stiles had insisted you keep on hand. You had tried to tell him a flash of your eyes would be enough to scare any burglar, but he wouldn’t hear any of it. 

A growl left your throat as a rock flew through your front window just beside the door. 

“Scott!” You heard an attempted whisper of a yell. _Stiles_. You opened the door and looked down the hallway toward your friend. “Oh! Y/N! What’re you doing at Scott’s house?” He slurred and swayed drastically. 

“You’re at my apartment, dumb ass. Scott’s house is on the other side of town. Now get inside.” He reeked of alcohol. “Did you drive here?” 

“I did. But just from down the street. Literally one block. In this town, it’s safer than walking alone at night. Who knows _what_ might bite you.” He paused, pointing to himself after a moment, poking himself in the chest and throwing his balance backwards, stumbling a bit, but regaining his footing quickly. “Well, _I_ do, but still. It’s true. I don’t wanna die just yet.”

“Neither do I. So before you fall and hurt yourself,” you walked over to him, ushering him inside, “come in and sit down on the couch.”

He obliged as you locked the door behind you. Looking up from his perch on the couch, your kitten that had showed up on your doorstep weeks ago weaving in and out of his feet before hopping into his lap. 

He looked down at it with a smile, cooing at it, before looking back at you. “What’re you doing here?”

You sighed. “Stiles, I live here. You are drunk. You broke into my apartment, thinking it was Scott’s house, and I really should call the cops, but I don’t want to upset your dad, and my cat kinda likes you, so we’re good.”

He nodded as if you had just repeated the obvious back to him. Then he smiled, you could virtually see the switch go off in his head, changing topics almost entirely.

“It’s a good thing this isn’t really Scott’s place,” he slurred with an over dramatic shake of his head, the motion making him reach out and stabilize himself on the arm of the couch for a moment. “You wanna know why? Because cats _hate_ him. H-a-t-e, hate him. You wanna know why? Because he’s a freakin’ _werewolf_! W-e-r-e…..” He scrunched his face up in thought before simply finishing the word. “wolf. Werewolf.”

He held the cat up to his face, rubbing noses with it as it purred. “I always knew I was more of a cat person.” A beat before he looked to you. “Don’t you ever tell Scott I said that.”


	7. Accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I swear it was an accident.” Stiles and reader please!!!!

_A/N: This is kind of silly. Sorry. I got a shot today at the doctor, so I literally have a pain in my ass, so I decided to channel that emotion into this idea._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**I swear it was an accident.**

Xxx

Sometimes you believed him. Come on, it was _Stiles_. The boy was always bumping into someone or something, getting into some mess - metaphorical or physical - and he always had a snarky remark for everything. 

Well, almost always. 

Today, however, the two of you were being your sarcastic selves at school, sassing as the day passed by, bouncing witty comments off one another like it was nothing, when suddenly Derek and Peter just showed up at the school.

Some new shapeshifter was in the school, and if you didn’t find out who it was soon, there could be deadly consequences. 

“So what you’re saying is,” you started, and you could practically feel the unanimous group eye roll, knowing what was coming. You almost never spoke up without some sarcastic remark or in preparation for Stiles’ pithy comeback. “If we don’t find this person who we have no idea who they are or what they look like soon, someone will die.”

“Essentially,” Peter lolled his head your way, his tone dry, just waiting for the splash of sarcasm soon to come their way. 

“What do those of us without super sniffers do?” Stiles asked in all seriousness. The group did a double take, looking between the two of you as if you each had grown a second head. 

“What, no witty comeback?” Peter asked, smirking, laughing slightly. 

Stiles did that head roll thing he always does when he is either extremely agitated or his sarcasm level has reached dangerous highs. “I swear it was an accident.” His tone was completely devoid of emotion. 

“Yeah, gee, guys,” you started. “This is serious business. If we don’t find this kid soon, our whole non-supernatural facade might just melt away along with someone’s face…..”

The group groaned, including Stiles, but not before he sent you a wink and small approving nod.


	8. Come Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, its me again 

_A/N: I’m in a Stiles-y mood. Hmmmm….. That can’t be good. (And, aw, thank you! I’m so glad you liked it! That was really fun to write!)_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**YOU DID WHAT?!**

Xxx

Stiles began mumbling as he continued his sentence, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and staring at the floor as his animated face went to town. 

“Stiles, what?” You stopped him. “I can’t understand you. You are talking like you have a mouth full of gum. Now, start over.”

He sighed dramatically, letting his hand slap down on his thigh and hang at his side limply. “Scott is trying to arrange this whole, ‘pack dinner’ thing,” he air quoted while using a ridiculous voice, staring at the ceiling, not willing to meet your eyes. 

“It’s supposed to make us all a more cohesive unit, blah, blah, blah, like _that’ll_ ever happen. Pfffft!” He waved his hand in front of him dismissively, almost smacking you in the face in the process, making you recoil at an odd angle.

He continued on as if nothing had happened, still looking everywhere but at you. “I mean, we are _plenty_ cohesive, am I right? I mean, not like super tight,” he knit his fingers together as an example, “but, I mean, we work, right? No need to have someone cook for a pack of hungry supernatural teenagers, say, _tonight_ ….” He trailed off, flinching and rubbing his neck again. 

“What?” Your voice was low, understanding beginning to dawn on you. “Stiles, what did you do?”

“ _Me_? I didn’t do anything! Why does everyone always assume it’s me?”

“Because it’s always you.”

“Yeah, you gotta point there.”

A silence hung between you two as the hallway cleared. 

“Stiles-”

“ _Fine_! I may have told Scott we could have the dinner at your place at say, around five tonight, and you would make that amazing thing you used to always make when our families got together?”

Stiles eyes shut tight as you practically roared at him after a moment of silence. 

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

“You know, for such a small little human being you have quite a set of pipes. Did you ever consider being a singer? Or a yodeler?”

“Maybe I should be a banshee, because I have a very strong feeling someone is about to die a very slow and painful death.”

He peeked one eye open to look at you, his voice small. “Or, maybe I can just come and help make the dessert?”


	9. Roscoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do an imagine or Drabble based off of the "You’re the bastard who keeps parking right in front of my house so I retaliated by keying your car and you caught me” prompt with Stiles? 'Cause I think that'd be kinda heated and funny xD

_A/N: Oh boy. I do not envy this death wish of keying Stiles’ car. Sounds like bad juju._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**“You’re the bastard who keeps parking right in front of my house so I retaliated by keying your car and you caught me” AU**

Xxx

There it was again. That blue monstrosity of a car, that _Jeep_ that you swear you caught the owner using duct tape under the hood. It just sat there, in front of your house, once again, as a slew of your classmates all filtered into your neighbor Scott McCall’s house. 

There was something fishy going on with that group. They had weird contacts that you swore could glow in the dark, and once all of these black samurai guys had surrounded the house, but when you confronted Lydia about it, she had dismissed it, telling you it was all a sleeping pill induced dream, which, you were known to have. Once you thought a spatula was a sword and had challenged your father to a duel in the middle of the night, and didn’t remember a thing the next morning. 

So, yes, that was plausible. 

But back to the Jeep. You hated that thing. So much. Well, really you hated the owner, because, to be fair, the car didn’t park itself. 

And he was always way too energetic, with much too large gestures, but he did make people laugh. People always had nice things to say about the Jeep Man. 

You shook your head. No. These feelings couldn’t exist. You hated the Jeep, plain and simple, and so you decided to retaliate by keying your initials into the side. 

You almost did it, too. You were about to when Scott stepped out his front door and pointed at you, looking over his shoulder as Jeep Man came around from behind him. “Oh hell no!” Jeep Man nearly screamed, stomping toward you like a five year old. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“You keep parking in front of my house!”

“So you scratch up my Roscoe?”

“‘Roscoe’?” 

He held a finger up to you. “Hey. Don’t you knock the name of my car, key lady. Roscoe is a valiant name for a valiant steed that has taken me on many….. Valiant adventures.” He leaned against the frame of the open passenger window on one elbow.

“I see,” you smiled, crossing your arms, letting your keys dangle and jingle, loving the way he eyed them with a gulp before looking back to you.

“So what were you going to doodle anyway, oh master of the key?”

“My initials.”

He scoffed. “You do know my dad is the sheriff, right? And you were going to autograph your work?” He tisked at you, shaking his head slowly. 

“Yup. Because I figure if you’re going to do something, do it all the way, or not at all.” You shrugged. 

Something went off in his eyes, some spark and you decided you liked it. You liked Jeep Man after all. “I couldn’t agree more,” he said with a smile, holding out his hand after a moment. 

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”


	10. Lycanthropy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "I asked for your help getting a book off the top shelf and and you laughed at my taste and called me a nerd so I shoved you into a table of nonfiction best-sellers and that’s how we both got banned from the quirky community bookstore AU" prompt with Stiles? Omg these prompts are hilarious 

_A/N: This nerd….. This was so fun to write - you have no idea. And I agree - these prompts are amazing._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**“I asked for your help getting a book off the top shelf and and you laughed at my taste and called me a nerd so I shoved you into a table of nonfiction best-sellers and that’s how we both got banned from the quirky community bookstore” AU**

Xxx

“Hey, Stiles?” You said quietly, your voice straining lightly as you reached for the spine just beyond your fingertips. 

“Yeah?” He looked at you and chuckled. 

“Can you please grab….” You jumped and pointed. “That one for me?”

“What? That? That book is horrible.” He made one of his signature faces. “Why don’t you just use some of your wolfy powers and get that cute little werewolf ass up there and get it yourself?”

You glared at him. “Stiles, just be your usual unusually long armed self and please grab me that book before I bite you.”

“That’s insulting,” he said, his eyes glinting mischievously. 

“Stiles.”

“Fine,” he huffed, holding his hands up in surrender and reaching for the book next to it. 

“No! Not that one!” You smacked his stomach with the back of your hand and he laughed out an ‘ow’, looking down at you with a smile. 

“Oh, so this one?” He grabbed the one on the other side of the one you wanted. 

“No! Stiles!” You whined, stomping your foot and making a pouty face, your body deflating in a hunch of defeat. 

“Oh. This one.” He pointed to the book you wanted, eyebrows raised and you straightened immediately, nodding. He laughed softly, flipping the book over to look at the back before handing it to you. “I can’t believe you like this stuff. You’re such a nerd.”

You didn’t think before you did it. You just did it. Summoning some of that “wolfy” strength, you shoved him into the nearest display table filled, ironically, with best-sellers on lycanthropy. He went flying, landing in a pile of books, more raining down on him. The look of shock on his face made you want to laugh, but the sudden silence around you caused you to realize what you had done. It was quickly broken by Stiles picking up a book, staring at it for a moment before flipping it around to face you, a depiction of a werewolf on the front. “Hey look! It’s Scott!”

Xxx

Stiles rubbed his neck, stretching it from side to side with a grimace as the two of you walked side by side. “I can’t believe we got banned from that place.”

“I can’t believe you called me a nerd.”

“Oh, don’t be such a lycanthrope.”

“That’s insulting,” you said, mimicking him from earlier with a smirk. 

“Hey. Any place quirky enough to sell books about werewolves in this town is not a place I want to be visiting anyway.”

“You keep insulting me. It’s amazing. Better watch it or this dorky lycanthrope will use some more of her wolfy strength and use her werewolf ass to make sure you never call me any of those things again. Or insult my choice in literature.”

He shook his head, smiling. “You’re such a dork.”

You stared hard at him for a long moment, walking in silence. “I’m not kidding. I will bite you.”

Another moment passed before Stiles took your hand with a smile. “I know. Just wait till we’re in the Jeep, my tiny lycanthrope friend.”


	11. The Chosen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1,3,12 w stiles being a cocky shit & always riling you up, because you act tough (sassy or have good comebacks) but the minute he gets close to u (hands on waist, breath against your neck,etc) u get all shy and blushy

_A/N: So, this happened. Haha! I do not own Star Wars. Or it’s characters. But I carry them in my heart. Does that count for anything? My soul says yes._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**“Come over here and make me”** , **“Let’s go, right now, just You, and I”** , and **“I’m only going to ask you once more”** (Combined)

Xxx

“You did _not_ just say Luke was the Chosen One,” Stiles said to you, frozen in shock across the room, his eye twitching as his jaw hung open in disbelief. 

“Yes. Yes I did,” you shot back with a small laugh. 

“ _Why_? Why, why, why, _why_ would you say that?!”

“Because it’s true,” you said haltingly. 

“ _How_?”

“He brought balance to the Force by ending the Empire.”

“No. No, no, no, _no_!” He waved a finger at you emphatically, still across the room. “It was clearly his father, because- you know what? I’m not even having this argument with you.”

“Good decision. Because you’d lose.” You couldn’t stop smirking. 

“Oh, look at you, talking all big and mighty. But you’ll never win.”

“You know what? I think Jar Jar was actually the chosen one.” You placed a finger on your chin in mock innocence, appearing deep in thought. 

“You take that back,” his tone was downright scary. 

You leveled your gaze at him, smirking once again. “Come over here and make me.”

A few strides across the room and he was right in front of you, making your face start to flush. “You better stop talking shit about my movie, Y/N,” he whispered, his warm breath fanning across your face, sending a shiver down your spine. 

“Or else what?” You challenged, trying to sound tough, but it just came out in the most un-menacing manner. 

“You really wanna know?” He whispered, putting a hand on your cheek gently, his fingers starting to run into the hair at the nape of your neck. “Let’s go, right now, just you, and I.”

“Stiles-” you chuckled and turned to walk away, honestly in an attempt to hide your crimson face, but his hand catching yours made you stop. You looked down at your interlaced fingers, staring, all the hairs on your body standing on end. _The little shit_.

He pulled you close, whispering into your ear, and making you shudder once again, despite his words not being anything remotely sexy. “Star Wars trivia battle…. To the death!” He whispered with intensity, his nose buried in your hair. 

He knew what he was doing. You could talk smack all day long, one of the only people able to truly get under his skin, even outwit him at times, but when he was in close proximity to you, your mind went blank. You reacted like a kid with their first crush, but you had long since moved past that stage, given you two were dating now. 

Placing the other hand on your hip and turning you so your back was against his chest, he wrapped his arms completely around your waist, leaning back into your ear and using that voice he knew made your toes curl. “I’m only going to ask you once more.” Your breathing was ragged and you felt ridiculous because you were talking about Star Wars. “Who was the Chosen One?”

“You’re such a nerd,” you said, pushing away from him and walking to the couch. A quick glance over your shoulder, Stiles winking at you, and your face was bright red all over again. 

_Damn, him_.

As you returned to your spot on the couch, you felt a pair of eyes on you.

“When you invited me over for dinner and a show, to _finally_ watch Star Wars, I didn’t know this is what you had in mind,” Scott said with a small smile. 

“Oh, bite me,” you mumbled, and he laughed. 

“That’s my job,” Stiles said, plopping down beside you with the popcorn you two had set out to make before the whole argument started, before looking at you with a huge grin and putting an arm around your shoulders, resting it on the back of the couch. 

“Oh, go to hell.” You slumped down in your seat, smiling as Stiles pulled you close, into his side and whispered in your ear. 

“Only if you’ll come with me.”


	12. Roscoe the badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital” and Stiles? Bc roscoe is badass. (And so are you, you wonderful writer you!) :P

_****A/N: Okay. So…… Still will be a part of my Stiles fic, but in a different way because I got this idea and had to make it. And I agree - Roscoe is kick ass. And, aw, thank you! Being in the same sentence as Roscoe is enough. That’s more than enough._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**“I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital” AU**

Xxx

Blinking your eyes open, you squinted as they adjusted to the bright, white light of the room.

Looking around, you saw a boy you recognized from school sitting on a chair in the corner, staring at the floor as he worried his bottom lip between his thumb and index finger, rolling it back and forth between the pads, glancing up when the beeping that had woken you up sped up. Doing a double take, he let go of his lip and it smacked back against his teeth with a weird pop.

“Oh, hey! You’re awake!”

You tried to talk, but your throat was dry and raspy. The boy practically flailed out of the room, mumbling something about getting you water, and someone named Melissa.

Shortly after, a nurse came into the room, introducing herself as Melissa, and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. Her presence made you feel instantly at ease, and the roll of her eyes as the boy came back with a cup of ice chips brought a smile to your face. “That is Stiles,” she pointed over her shoulder and he waved a small, almost timid, hello. “He stayed here the whole time just to make sure you were okay. Only visitor you’ve had, actually. We called your parents, but they are both out of town on business. So he stayed here, making sure someone was here when you woke up.”

You eyed the boy for a minute before nodding a silent thank you, smiling softly, and he returned it. Swallowing a few ice cubes, you found enough voice to whisper, “What happened?”

Her face drawing into a thin line, Melissa turned to Stiles, shooting him a wide eyed look before muttering about making a call, and leaving the room.

“Hey,” he said with a nervous chuckle once the door shut softly behind him. “You’re Y/N, right? A junior, same as me.”

You nodded gently, still waiting for answers.

“Well,” he said suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at the wall behind you, as if the answers were written on it. “How much do you remember?”

You shrugged, staring down at the ugly pattern of the hospital blanket as you tried to remember.

“I really have no idea what happened,” you rasped out, sucking on a few more ice cubes which seemed excessively cold, worrying the blanket between your fingers like he had his lip, and the blanket was exceedingly rough. Clearing your throat, you tried your best to recall the last thing you could. “I was walking home last…?” You trailed off, looking up at the boy, and he confirmed with a quick, encouraging nod before you continued, “night, and some giant, wild dog bit me.”

Stiles let out a strange bark of a laugh, and you looked up at him curiously, before he apologized softly, urging you to continue.

Shaking your head, you went on, “I rushed home, and this weird car, I think it was a Jeep,” Stiles scoffed, sticking his tongue in his cheek and staring at his toe as it tapped impatiently on the floor, but you didn’t stop, “kept following me, and I got scared, so I started to run. I was almost home, crossing the street and glanced down at my arm to check the bleeding when I noticed it had stopped, in fact, there was no wound at all.” Stiles smiled sadly. “And then suddenly- Bam!”

Stiles jumped, muttering a swear under his breath as you clapped your hands together and shouted the last word.

“Yeah. That….” He hesitated, “‘bam’,” he did a half hearted imitation of your emphatic ending, “was my Jeep. Roscoe. I, uh, I kinda hit you?”

You had no words. None at all. Well, you had plenty, but your mom always said, ‘If you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything at all.’

“And that wasn’t a dog. It was Peter. A werewolf.”

You started laughing. “That…. That is just too ironic to be true. A _wolf_ named _Peter_? Didn’t your parents ever tell you not to cry _wolf_?”

“I didn’t. I cried ‘ _werewolf_ ’.” He gestured with both hands as he separated the word. “ _Were_ -wolf. Totally different.”

“Oh. Right,” you nodded, your best sincere face on. “Sorry.”

Stiles’ face twitched as he stared at you in disbelief. “Why would I lie about this? Of all the things I could say, why? Why?” He stared at you a moment more, before his face grew serious. “Here. Let me prove it. That ice, if felt colder than usual, right? The blanket - it’s super prickly. You can hear conversations in the hall. You can smell the cologne on that guy I walked by down the hall who is wearing way too much. You can see perfectly.” He leaned on the bed rail casually. “Where is the bite mark?”

He was right. Suddenly, everything was so overwhelming. The heart rate monitor spiked, and you began to have a panic attack. Reaching out and gently taking your hand in his, making you jerk back at first, but he tried again, and his hands were soft and comforting instead of overwhelming, Stiles spoke calmly. “It’s okay, Y/N. You’re not alone. I’m in this with you.” Your heart rate slowed and you focused on his voice.

You just met him, and he was talking nonsense, but the boy did something that made you calm right down. Something about him just made everything seem okay. Safe. Steady. Looking into his eyes, you found your calm again, and your breathing slowed, along with the growing urge to run dissipating, his hand holding tightly to yours made everything okay. Made you want to stay. Made the world stop spinning.

Like an anchor to a ship.


	13. Stiles Meets His Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles x Reader- Y/N is a delinquent teen, and an involuntary regular at the police station. Her and Stiles have become unlikely friends over the past while, seeing as they're both there so often, and both seem to be able to handle the others sarcastic remarks. The Sheriff isn't exactly thrilled with the friendship, especially when he overhears Stiles inviting her around for pizza and a movie marathon to celebrate after she gets let out.

_A/N: Okay. This sounded oddly like Malia’s first introduction in the show but with a slight twist. And I like twists…. I do not own Star Wars or it’s characters. But my soul says I do.  
  
 _I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.__

**Stiles x Reader- Y/N is a delinquent teen, and an involuntary regular at the police station. Her and Stiles have become unlikely friends over the past while, seeing as they’re both there so often, and both seem to be able to handle the others sarcastic remarks. The Sheriff isn’t exactly thrilled with the friendship, especially when he overhears Stiles inviting her around for pizza and a movie marathon to celebrate after she gets let out.**

Xxx

“Heeeeey! It’s Y/N!” Stiles said happily from his perch on the front bench, waving once overdramatically as his father led you past the front desk, shaking his head at his son. “What’d you do this time?”

You grinned at him. “I-”

“Stiles. My office. _Now._ ” As if his inflection on the last word wasn’t frightening enough, the point of his finger made Stiles’ face go to stone as he rose slowly, turning without another word and taking two slow steps before frantically dashing into his father’s office. 

“He listened to the scanner, you know,” you said sardonically over your shoulder to the Sheriff, chuckling at his huffed mutter of, “I know.” 

Setting you down on the bench just outside his office, you turned around to glance in the window separating it from the main processing room, and nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw Stiles’ grinning face just on the other side, right in front of your own. You had to stifle a scream, glaring at him as his grin turned almost maniacal. Muttering curses under your breath, you hunched over with a huff, catching your breath as your heart beat slowed before sliding slowly over to the end of the bench, just outside the office door, and Stiles slid down on the other side, almost comically, a near mirror image of yourself. 

“Stilinski, I swear to God, one of these days I’m going to get you back.”

“You have yet to succeed, Y/N,” Stiles said gleefully, his voice a weird mixture of muffled through the glass, yet clear just around the corner of the doorway. “You’ve been in and out of here how many times?”

“Stilinski….” Your voice carried a warning he had learned to heed, but he didn’t always do as he was told, and continued to egg you on. 

“I mean,” He had begun to gesture. Oh, great. That meant soon his voice would rise and you would both be in trouble again. You sighed, accepting the fate that was Stiles Stilinski and his exaggerated, somewhat loud, and sometimes just plain weird, views on life. “You’d think by now you would have learned that I am the one who is always one step ahead. Of everything. And I will always, _always_ be right here when you turn around, ready to scare the crap outta you.”

“Stiles Stilinski, out of all the times I have come in and out of here, exactly how many times have I been wearing handcuffs?”

His voice had grown quieter, and you smirked, glancing at him through the glass, noting his wide eyes, narrowing to try and figure out where this was going. “Every time.” He spoke hesitantly.

“And how many times have I walked out of here, a clean record, and no cuffs?”

“Every time.” His eyes were practically slits now.

“Now, how many times has your father, or even a deputy, handcuffed you to a desk, leaving you here while they left for a bit before coming back to unlock them?”

“Touché….” he said, his voice low, almost a croak.

“ _Stiles_!” His father’s voice rang out, and Stiles looked up, seeing his father approaching before flailing and trying to sink back into the seat he had been turned around in, only to disappear below the glass with a muffled thump. 

“Ow,” you heard a quiet moan, stifling another laugh as the Sheriff stalked in, telling his son to get up.

Suddenly, Stiles appeared in the doorway, leaning against it with his arms crossed across his chest, his ankles hooked together, and the smirkest smirk you’d ever seen on his face as he looked at you. “Hey, Y/N.” He tipped his chin up as if to get your attention.

“Yes, Stiles?” You said, sarcasm coating your tone as you looked up at your friend. 

“Whaddya say we get pizza and have a Star Wars marathon at my place to celebrate after you get outta here?” He was trying to sound smooth, and it made you laugh, the sound making him smile the most sincere grin you’d seen on him yet in all these years.

His father groaned inside the office and you looked in to see him rubbing his temples as he stared at his desk. “If it’s okay with your dad, it’s okay with me.”

The Sheriff’s hands froze, his head slowly rising to look up at you in disbelief, and you shrugged. “What? I may be a troublemaker, but I’m not totally evil. I swear. Only, like, fifteen percent. Maybe twenty. Once you get to know me, the other seventy five to eighty percent is pure sunshine. I’m a completely normal, law abiding citizen.”

“It’s true,” Stiles said over his shoulder to his father, throwing a glance his way before looking back at you. “She’s in some of my classes. Believe it or not, she is a straight A student.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” the Sheriff said in a sarcastic voice to his son that sounded eerily like Stiles. 

“Scoot over, pops,” Stiles said, turning and walking over behind his dad’s desk, bumping his chair away gently with his hip, only to have his father catch himself on the desk and pull himself back, glaring at his son who mouthed a quiet, “Sorry,” a sheepish look on his face before he glanced up to you briefly, then went back to the computer screen.

“Stiles, is this even legal?” his father asked, his eyes scanning the screen rapidly as Stiles typed like there was no tomorrow.

“I don’t know. You’re the cop. You tell me,” he said, his mouth slightly parted, his voice distant and distracted, smiling gently at your snort of laughter, his eyes never leaving the screen. His mouth snapped shut, his tongue jutting out in concentration, humming various sounds as if he were speaking, narrating what he was doing, before hitting three final keys with a flourish. “There. Grades. Y/N. Straight A’s.” He pointed to the screen, looking at his father who studied the page, his face melting into one of relent. “Ah-ha!” Stiles cried in triumph, pointing at his dad with a smile, and looking to you, his finger following.

The Sheriff nodded, his face one of appreciation. “I stand corrected. Her grades are better than yours. By a lot. I mean, in history, you have a-”

“Ah!” Stiles turned back to his father, finger still held out, his voice one of panic.

“Maybe Y/N could tutor you,” the Sheriff mused quietly. Then after a moment, “I can’t believe I just said that.” He leaned back in his chair, tossing Stiles a key and covering his eyes with his hands before scrubbing them down his face. “Go. Watch Star Wars. Eat pizza. Maybe even study a little.”

“Yeah. Sure. Whatever, dad,” Stiles said, unlocking your cuffs and looking at you with an eyeroll and a slight shake of his head. “Study. Yeah right. I’m just gonna watch movies and eat pizza, I don’t know about you.”

“Sounds like a plan, my man,” you said with a grin, rubbing your wrists after they were free from the cuffs.

“See ya, daddy,” Stiles said, shooting his father a wink and cluck of his cheek. “If you’re lucky, we might just save you a slice or two.”

“But we like to live dangerously. Walk on the wild side, right Stiles?” You linked your arm through his, grinning up at him before turning to his father with a smile and small wave. 

“This is true. Very true. Maybe we will be so crazy as to watch the movies in chronological order, instead of release date.”

You gasped. “That is just too much, Stiles!”

He snickered as you walked out of the station arm in arm, a quick glance over your shoulder showing his father watching the two of you, a smile on his face contradicting the subtle disbelieving shake of his head, his shoulders shaking in laughter.


	14. Mistletoe

_A/N: This was fun. Lol! I can see this actually happening._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**‘I can feel you silently judging me as you ring up my purchases I swear I’m not using these for their intended purpose’ au (ok so i’m pretty sure this wasn’t on your prompt list but i found it && i have a physical need for stiles to be the customer in it)**

Xxx

If you heard that song over the PA one more time, you were going to go to the hardware section, grab a hammer, and smash the dern thing until blissful silence surrounded you.

You couldn’t stand Christmas time since you started working as a cashier. It used to be your favorite holiday, but now it was filled with the same songs over and over again for months before hand, screaming children, and parents complaining about prices under their breath as they swiped their cards.

Scanning the items bitterly, you glanced up when you heard a commotion at the end of your lane, noticing a guy you’d seen around school a few times walking hurriedly to your little automated belt, his phone held to his ear by his shoulder buried deep in a conversation, and dumping his armful of mistletoe branches down on the conveyer belt.

Taking his phone in his now free hand, he waved the other emphatically as he talked quietly to the person on the other end of the line. “Look, Scott. I got it, okay? …..I know….. I know….. I know you can’t touch the stuff because of your, ah, allergy.”

Scott. Everyone knew Scott McCall. Stiles. That was this kid’s name. Stiles Stilinski, Scott’s best friend. The Sheriff’s kid. You guys had a few classes together.

You told the person the outrageous total of their purchase with a fake smile as they grumbled, swiping their card and collecting their bags. Narrowing your eyes, you tried to listen to Stiles’ conversation.

“Scott, yes. Yes I know. We will- I- Will you let me talk, please?”

An unexpected laugh made you avert your eyes as he glanced up at you.

“Look, she will be just fine. This’ll all work- Scott, we’ll talk later.” He smiled at you as he ended the call.

“So, uh,” you said to him, grabbing one of the boughs and studying it. “If you can just tell me how many you have, I can scan one and type in the number. Otherwise you may be here awhile.”

His cheeks flushed, and he swatted at the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. “Um, I just grabbed all you had. So, I don’t know. Sorry.”

You shrugged, slowly ringing up and bagging branch by branch of the mistletoe, smiling innocently up at Stiles every ten branches or so.

He finally huffed, speaking to you in a hushed tone, his gestures once again precise and unnecessary. “Look. I can feel you silently judging me as you ring all this up. I swear I’m not using these for their intended purpose. Well, at least what they are intended for this time of year.”

“And what would that be?” You asked innocently, raising your eyebrows.

“Just keep scanning.”

You chuckled. “Well, who am I to judge if you have a _happy_ holiday,” you glanced at the pile still waiting to be scanned. “Or a happy, _happy_ holiday?”

He feigned a laugh, narrowing his eyes at you. “Ha-ha, very funny.”

“What? It’s not my fault if you like to roast your _chestnuts_ on an open fire.”


	15. What the hell is your secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader x stiles “All you ever do in class is nap but somehow you get really good grades” where reader is the one who naps and Stiles confronts her with ‘What the hell is your secret?’

_A/N: I know it seems like I just ended it weird, but I imagine them walking off and the conversation continuing. I just didn’t feel like it needed to be detailed. I hope you like it!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**reader x stiles “All you ever do in class is nap but somehow you get really good grades” where reader is the one who naps and Stiles confronts her with ‘What the hell is your secret?’**

Xxx

“Pop quiz!” Coach shouted, popping the p, and grinning manically at the groans that went around the room, holding the tests in both hands, nodding his head emphatically. “Yup! That’s right, all my little delinquents. You _should_ be afraid.”

This was the one class you could stay awake for. Coach cracked you up. The rest of the classes, however, you had managed to snag a seat at the back, and had become very adept at finding a comfortable position to take a quick nap in. 

The only thing funnier than coach was Stiles Stilinski. He somehow managed to always have a seat next to yours and at first, he would try to wake you up, but when it became evident that sleep was more important to you, he gave up and now would simply just poke you with the eraser end of his pencil, or toss paper balls at you, or something else annoying. But what was funny was the look on his face whenever a test was handed back to you, always with an A. 

You had seen a variety of faces flash across his features, anywhere from shock, to annoyance, to just plain weird faces you had never seen before or since. 

Finally he stopped you one day as you left math, stepping in front of you and staring down at your expectantly. 

“What?” You asked after an awkward silence. 

“All you ever do in class is nap but somehow you get really good grades,“ he stated as if his intent had been obvious. 

“Yeah….” You drug out the word, narrowing your eyes at him in question. 

Another awkward pause hung between you two before he flailed his arms, reminding you of a baby bird, and whisper shouted, “What the hell is your secret?”

You began to laugh, and the face Stiles pulled only made it worse. “You ever think that maybe I am just resting my eyes? I hear it all. I’m not asleep.”

“You snored yesterday,” he deadpanned. 

“That was Greenberg! He was right in front of me and he was passed out, his head leaning back, practically on my desk!”

Stiles made a disgusted face. “So then why did you lean forward on your desk?”

“His breath! I had to hide my face because his breath was vile! How did you not see him sitting there, sawing logs practically with little cartoon flies circling his mouth from the stench?”

Stiles snorted a laugh, and you found yourself smiling. “So tell me something now, Stilinski. How are you so good at lacrosse? What’s your secret?”

He glared at you. “Now you’re just being mean. Maybe you should really take a nap in the next class.”

“No! I’m serious! You’re really good!”

“Stop!”

“What?! I’m telling the truth!”


	16. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d like it if you stayed.” w/stiles? xx

_A/N: Because who doesn’t love some sweet Stiles? Hope you like it! The section of the prompt list was, “Falling in love”._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “I’d like it if you stayed.” w/stiles? xx**

Xxx

There were times when you weren’t quite certain where you stood with Stiles. 

He wasn’t an overtly touchy person, but in the moments right after whatever catastrophe you had currently evaded, he would hug the person nearest to him, and more and more, you had found that person to be you. You also noticed him coming to your rescue more and more, even walking with you in the halls on the way to class, his jokes a rescue in and of themselves from the hectic day of school. 

He would always be sure you were the last person he dropped off after group studies at the library, or pack meetings, even if he had to go all the way across town first to drop someone else off. Walking you to your front door, ever the gentleman, claiming the forty feet between his car and your front door some of the most dangerous yardage in Beacon Hills. 

You had always laughed it off, waving him a goodnight and waiting until he was in the driver’s seat again before fully closing the front door. 

But tonight, tonight he had kissed you on the cheek before saying a hurried goodbye, his face bright red even in the dark, as he quickly walked back to his car and sped away. 

It was these moments that made you question what exactly you had with Stiles. 

Closing the front door, you leaned against it and faced your empty house. Your parents were out of town, leaving the entire place to yourself. 

Screeching tires outside made you stand at attention, worried something had happened with the pack. Glancing through the peephole, you saw Stiles striding back up your driveway purposefully. Unlocking the door and throwing it open, you opened your mouth to ask what was wrong when Stiles stopped your words with a kiss. 

Your eyes wide, your body rigid from the surprise, you felt yourself slowly begin to melt into the kiss, resting your hands on his sides as he cradled your face. 

After a moment of time, that seemed much too fast, he pulled away, leaning his forehead against yours. “Sorry. I just….” He chuckled. “I just had to do that.”

“No need to apologize,” you said with a grin, tucking your chin to hide your flaming cheeks. 

He sighed overdramatically. “Whew. Because if you want me to leave, I will. I know I kinda just made everything super awkward right now, and-”

You cut him off with a kiss, pulling back with a smile, laughing softly when his jaw hung open, and he was rendered speechless. 

“I’d like it if you stayed.”


	17. Bump in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one for stiles with the prompt “Don’t change for me, don’t change for anyone.” Thanks lovely

_A/N: Okay. So this get’s kinda angsty, but it ends really cute. I hope you like it!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: Can you do one for stiles with the prompt “Don’t change for me, don’t change for anyone.” Thanks lovely**

Xxx

You had always been a little more sensitive than others, a sappy movie easily making you cry, or a sarcastic remark hitting a little too close to the truth.

Then you had met Stiles, which led to Scott and the rest of the pack. Learning about the supernatural side of Beacon Hills almost gave you an anxiety attack, knowing that you lived in the most hopping place for evil. But Lydia had held your hand while quietly saying reassuring things, Scott placed a warm hand on your shoulder, Kira rubbed your back comfortingly, and even Malia reached a tentative hand forward, still new to this whole pack mentality, much like you.

Liam stood just out of reach, making you laugh when he tried to join the circle surrounding you, settling for a smile and a quick pat on your head. Derek hung back, simply smiling a small smile and nodding a quick nod.

What surprised you was Stiles leaning against the pillar in the loft directly across from you, looking at you sadly. That stung most of all. He was your best friend, and he didn’t even bother to try and calm you. You were staring at your feet as everyone slowly trickled back to what they had been doing prior to your meltdown, trying not to cry at the hurt feelings of-

Suddenly you were engulfed in a warm hug, and taking a deep breath you recognized the smell of Stiles. Melting into the embrace, he squeezed you even tighter, whispering in your ear with a voice that sounded almost as broken as you felt. “It’ll be okay. I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Xxx

The bite had been unexpected. While the pack was all away where they thought the bad guy would be, he had snuck into the loft where you waited with your phone and the Bestiary in case anyone needed last minute info.

Luckily you hadn’t ended the phone call when it happened, Stiles hearing the whole thing.

He and Scott had rushed over only to find you passed out on the floor surrounded by blood. In an effort to save you, Scott had given you the bite, and after several agonizing minutes, you sat up with a gasp, looking around with panicked eyes, still thinking the bad guy was there. You broke down crying when Stiles wrapped you in his arms and began crying himself, Scott smiling sadly at you, almost apologetically, and that is when you realized what they had done.

“I’m so sorry! I said I wouldn’t let anything happen to you!” Stiles said through tears, and you pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes, swatting at your own tears, trying to smile.

“And you didn’t. I’m alive because of you.”

“Well if you put it _that_ way,” he laughed.

Xxx

“I just don’t understand it, Y/N!” Stiles huffed in aggravation.

“Stiles, I am a werewolf now. I’m not supposed to be afraid! _I’m_ what goes bump in the night now.”

“So? That doesn’t mean you have to change!”

“I can’t be in the middle of a fight and start bawling out of terror, Stiles!”

“Being afraid is natural! I would be worried if you weren’t!”

A silence hung between the two of you, making you shift your weight from foot to foot as the two of you stared the other down in his room.

“Stiles….. You’re not even a werewolf, and you’re not afraid!”

“Are you kidding me?” He stared at you disbelievingly. “I’m _always_ afraid! For myself, for my family, for my friends! I am always afraid. But I don’t let it stop me.”

“Exactly. So that is what I am going to do! I can’t let fear stand in the way anymore. I have no more excuses. And I can’t let myself constantly worry that I won’t be able to protect you, my best friend, because I was too busy cowering in the corner.”

Stiles’ face adopted a look you couldn’t quite place. Empathy?

“Don’t change for me, don’t change for anyone.”

“What about for myself?”

“Y/N, that’s not fair.”

“It’s a completely valid question.”

Stiles began to smile, and you knit your eyebrows at him in confusion.

“Okay. This whole ‘cocky I’m-a-werewolf-now’ attitude you’ve got going on,” he gestured to you in a swooping motion, his hand moving up and down, “this is what is going to cause you problems.” You huffed. “Don’t get me wrong, I like it, and it suits you, but that is the reason you wouldn’t be able to protect me, not because you were hiding in a corner.”

“And how do you know?”

He smirked. “Because I have saved your werewolf ass with just my bat and little ole me more times than I can count.”

You smiled. “Stiles….”

“Y/N….” He mimicked you, making you laugh. He walked over to where you stood, the tips of his shoes touching yours. “Just promise me you won’t change just because you think it’s better for the pack. Remember, you were a part of the pack before you got bit.”

That was a good point. You hadn’t thought of that.

“Promise me.”

You began to smile. “Okay.”

“And you were always what went bump in the night. You’re clumsier than I am.”

The grin that climbed his face soon turned into a laugh as your jaw dropped in shock and you chased him out of the room.


	18. Wonderstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka: The wham-bam combo of about 5-7 requests for Jeep Man, Key Lady, Roscoe, Christmas requests, and the continuation of Awestruck.

_A/N: I have decided in my mind this is probably Jeep Man and Key Lady. You are all welcome. Enjoy! (Also kinda the sequel to “[Awestruck](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/130867016546/inspired-by-original-images-imagine-post-x-by)”. Bet you didn’t see that coming.)_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: Too many to list because this is a wham-bam combo of about 5-7 requests, so[here](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/134626644806/i-am-thinking-of-possibly-combining-these-two), [here](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/133479141126/i-really-love-your-writing-the-roommate-drabbles), [here](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/132590733731/heya-pal-could-you-maybe-continue-the-reader-x), [here](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/132284128336/dear-lovely-literary-alpha-queen-genius-jeep-man), [here](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/133290448581/can-you-please-make-part-2-of-awestruck).**

Xxx

 _From the hopeless day to the sleepless night_  
I will show you the view from the other side  
This is the view from the other side.

\- [“Weapons” by Hudson Taylor](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/hudsontaylor/weapons.html)

~*~

The music was blaring, bodies moving all around you, bumping, grinding, sweaty and gross. The smell was not like you picture when you see these scenes in movies, where the air is filled with crisp, cold night air, and a faint bonfire burning somewhere. No, this was the smell of sweat, of body odor, too much cologne or perfume or body spray or hairspray. Alcohol and the distant smell of what was most likely some drug being passed around.

Looking out the window as some jerk bumped into you, you caught a glimpse of snow outside. Pure, white, a sharp contrast to the tainted atmosphere of the room you were in. A small smile graced your lips as the memories came rushing back.

_”Y/N!” a voice greeted loudly as your bedroom door was swung carelessly open one Saturday morning a few weeks ago._

_Moaning, you pulled the covers over your head. “Go away, Stiles….”_

_“That’s no way to greet the day! Get up, get up! We’re having waffles, whaddya say?”_

_Slowly lowering the covers just enough that you could peer over the edge at him, you scowled as hard as you could. “I would say, ‘to hell with that’, and why the hell are you wearing an elf hat?”_

_He had grinned one of the most brilliant smiles you had ever seen, the ones he was famous for but rarely gave, and reached up, tapping the little bell on the end with his finger. “Because it’s Christmas soon! Now, get up, silly! And don’t forget to brush your hair…. My, is it ever frizzy….”_

_You scowled at him, making him back up a few steps. “Why are you rhyming? What time is it? Oh God now I’m doing it - you little twit!” You threw a pillow at him, and he dodged it masterfully._

_“Now, now, don’t get in a tizzy. Get up, but not too fast, you might get dizzy.”_

_Throwing your other pillow at him, he caught it with a cry of triumph and you groaned. Wiggling it from side to side in a stupid dance, he looked at you with that smile once again, before yanking the sheets off._

_Clutching your limbs in shock, trying to retain some warmth, you leveled him with a stare, your jaw hanging limply before you clenched it tight in anger._

_His smile faded, and he looked terrified, talking slowly and calmly as he backed up in kind. “Now, Y/N. Don’t do anything rash. I just…. It’s the time of year you should be happy. Everyone should. Come on! Rhyming makes everything more epic, and I think I almost caught you smiling once, and you rhymed back at me, so all of your arguments are technically invalid…”_

_“Get out, Stiles,” you said lowly._

_“But you’ll be down for waffles, soon, right? Your mom told me to come wake you and ask-”_

_“Get out!” You yelled, and he quickly dashed out of the room, closing the door behind him. After a moment of silence, you heard the floor creak outside your door and sighed. “Yes, Stiles. I’ll be down in a minute. And I’m sorry.”_

_Another moment, another creak, and then, muffled through the door, “It’s okay, Y/N. I know you’re not a morning person. That was my bad.”_

And now you were stuck. Here. In this God forsaken party, alone because your so called friends abandoned you shortly after arriving, and regretting every drop of alcohol you had consumed as the room started spinning.

Stumbling out the door, everything fuzzy and shiny, a tree extremely funny was the last thing you remembered before everything went black.

Next thing you knew, you had woken up in Stiles’ bed, immediately regretting the decision with a moan.

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” You heard Stiles’ voice beside you, the bed dipping down with his weight next to you.

“God, why are you shouting?” You whispered, your voice hoarse.

He chuckled softly, and you opened your eyes enough to glare at him, seeing he had a bottle of water outstretched to you. “Here. Drink some of this.” You glanced at his bedside table and saw several more bottles, some empty, some full, and some in the middle. He followed your gaze, understanding dawning on his face. “You were really thirsty last night, and there was a lot of crying and shouting involved- Don’t worry, my dad had to pull an all nighter, so you didn’t keep him up or anything. Just me. But, I would gladly do it again.”

His voice was calm and quiet, his gesturing small to avoid shaking the bed too much, and you were about to smile when- “Oh my God. I’m gonna puke.”

In no time flat, Stiles had handed you a small garbage can and was holding your hair back as you felt stomach bile making it’s way up. And out.

“Ugh,” you moaned. “Vodka is so much better going down than coming up.” You found yourself laughing along with your friend.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” He asked sheepishly, looking at his comforter and rubbing the back of his neck before looking up at you, the pause after his words going on for far too long.

“Um, not much. And my head really hurts…. Why don’t you fill me in.” You settled back into his pillows, slightly propped up against the headboard, looking at your friend as he sat with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed, his back to you. He stared at the carpet with a smile you had never seen before flashing across his face.

“Okay. Um, well, first off, I couldn’t sleep, so I hopped in Roscoe and took a drive. Nowhere in particular, just drove. And, along the way, I saw this crazy lady talking to a bush.” You covered your face with your hands, groaning through your concealed smile, and you could hear the grin in his tone as he went on. “Upon further inspection, I discovered it was not a crazy lady, just you, it was not a bush, it was a garden gnome, and the two of you were having quite a lovely conversation.”

Reaching one hand out you playfully smacked his arm, quickly hiding your face again as he chuckled and went on, imitating voices as he went. “So I got out and asked you, ‘Y/N, are you drunk?’ and you said, ‘Pfffft! No. You’re drunk.’ and proceeded to vomit on the gnome.”

You pulled his covers over your head with another loud groan.

“So I brought you back here, and helped you puke, drink water, take aspirin, you know, the whole shebang. Then the uh, the meltdown happened.”

You pulled the covers down to just under your chin, meeting his eyes. “Why don’t you go brush your teeth?” He asked after a moment. “I put a spare toothbrush on the counter. My dentist always gives me a new one, so I got a bunch in the little packages, and-”

You placed a hand on his arm softly, quieting his rambling. It must have been a big deal if he was rambling. “Will you tell me what happened when I get back?”

Holding your gaze for a moment, he drew his lips into a tight line and nodded briefly.

Quickly scrubbing your teeth and returning to his room, you found Stiles standing and pacing. Sitting on the edge of the bed, you watched him quietly, waiting.

“It, um,” his voice was shaking. “It kinda just came from nowhere. You just started talking and….” His mouth hung open in his search for words, his feet never ceasing, his gestures once again growing large. “You said all this stuff. Like that you don’t deserve a good Christmas because ‘I just don't’, and all these things, feelings, you’ve kept bottled up about the pack, and me, and you, and your family…. It just…. It just wasn’t you. At least, not the you I have known forever. But I let you talk. At first I tried arguing with you.”

He snorted. “You know that never works, so I just let you talk. I let you scream, I let you cry, I let you kick and punch, because I realized…. We have a lot more in common than I thought.”

He looked up and met your eyes, stopping his pacing as he bit on his thumb in that way he does, holding your gaze. “After the Nogitsune, I just started writing. Talking. Involving. And it helped. But you…. You never admitted any of that stuff last night to anyone else, I know you enough to know that wasn’t a drunken rambling. But now that you’re sober, maybe you’ll believe me.”

He turned so that he was facing you completely, his hand falling to his side. “I will always be here. I will always listen. I don’t care if you punch my wall, I don’t care if you take me to the lacrosse field and pelt balls at me, hell, we can both throw them as hard as we can toward the net. But you don’t have to wear a mask around me. No armor, no need to be battle ready…. We do that often enough as it is because of that stupid tree no one can ever find.”

He gestured lamely out his window and you both laughed softly, a silent tear running down your cheek. He came and got on his knees in front of you, sitting back on his haunches, his voice quiet as he took your hands gently in his. “I wish you could see yourself the way I do. Because what I see is a strong, beautiful, determined woman, who can kick ass and is too smart for her own good.”

“That sounds like an amazing view.” You could only whisper.

He smiled. “It is. You’ll have to let me show you sometime.”

You smiled, rising slowly to your feet, holding his hand tightly in yours. “Where are we going?”

“Well, first you are going to make me waffles. Then we are going to go sightseeing. That is, if you have the time.” You raised your eyebrows, hoping he caught your meaning.

A new kind of smile climbed up his face. “For you? I always have time.”

Releasing his hand, the two of you walked side by side down to the kitchen, both of you stopping just shy of the threshold. Both of you stared up at the frame, seeing the mistletoe hung with a little red bow. Slowly, you both lowered your gazes to one another, holding in an awkward pause.

“After you,” he said quietly, swallowing loudly, gesturing you through in a lame, delayed wave.

“After you,” you countered just as quietly, swallowing just as loudly, and gesturing him through with a just as lame, just as delayed wave.

That smile appeared once again on his face, and for the life of you, you couldn’t place it. Taking your hand and pulling you to a stop underneath the poisonous bough, you saw his eyes glinting mischievously.

“Is this why you had me brush my teeth?” You couldn’t hide your smirk.

He laughed a deep, belly laugh. “No, no, you were just gross.” Your jaw dropped, and he took your other hand. “But thank God you did. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Pulling you to him and wrapping your arms around his sides like an awkward school dance, he snaked his own around your waist and held you close, leaning in the few inches left between the two of you, his lips stopping right as they touched yours.

“Stiles,” you asked in a breathy voice against his lips, “What are you doing?”

“Our road trip together starts here.”

Suddenly his lips were pressed against yours in a chaste, soft, first kiss, but you found your arms snaking their way up around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, and he responded in kind, his arms around your waist pulling you tighter, and you smiled against his lips, feeling him doing the same. You pulled away after a moment, leaning your forehead against his.

“Wow,” he said in a husky voice. “See? I told you. This route has some beautiful sights.”

You laughed softly, tucking your chin to your chest for a moment before meeting his eyes again. “Stiles, I have a confession. I don’t know if I can come back from something like this. No U-turns, exit ramps, dead ends, rest stops, nothing…. Are you sure it’s worth the miles? Worth the gas? Worth all the wear and tear?”

“I’m positive. And don’t be silly. I may be the Sheriff’s kid, but even I know this is a one way street, and if we come to a construction zone, we’ll just take the detour. Or better yet, the back roads. Those are some of the prettiest, and no one else really knows about them.”

“Stop talking in metaphors. Shut up and kiss me, Stilinski.”


	19. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Heya! If you want to could you maybe write a StilesxReader one sometime where they’re besties (who may/may not have feelings for eachother, whichever you’d rather write!) and y/n’s parents went away on holidays and let her stay home alone for the first time. Which is great, until in the middle of the night she thinks she hears someone/thing downstairs, and calls Stiles, kinda freaked out. He hurries over and doesn’t think to let her know he’s arrived, so they both think the other is(Second Message)an intruder and end up scaring the shit out of eachother and both almost swinging at the other with their weapons (his baseball bat, and her improvised weapon of choice, like a ukulele or something lol) and theyre both like ‘WTF YOU IDIOT’ and making fun of the other etc? idrk, you can change it around and end it however you want it to if you’d like to write it sometime! I hope it’s not a totally awful idea

_A/N: This was a lot of fun! Merry Christmas! (Oh! And this may or may not be Jeep Man and Key Lady. Just sayin’.)_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “Heya! If you want to could you maybe write a StilesxReader one sometime where they’re besties (who may/may not have feelings for eachother, whichever you’d rather write!) and y/n’s parents went away on holidays and let her stay home alone for the first time. Which is great, until in the middle of the night she thinks she hears someone/thing downstairs, and calls Stiles, kinda freaked out. He hurries over and doesn’t think to let her know he’s arrived, so they both think the other is(Second Message)an intruder and end up scaring the shit out of eachother and both almost swinging at the other with their weapons (his baseball bat, and her improvised weapon of choice, like a ukulele or something lol) and theyre both like ‘WTF YOU IDIOT’ and making fun of the other etc? idrk, you can change it around and end it however you want it to if you’d like to write it sometime! I hope it’s not a totally awful idea ”**

Xxx

You had the house to yourself for Christmas. Which was great, in a way. You could eat all the candy canes you wanted, watch as many corny movies as you wanted, and wear your fuzzy animal slippers without the judgemental stares from your father. 

On the other hand, you were home alone at Christmas. Your parents were clued in to the whole supernatural side of your social life, and while they worried, they also felt you had enough protection with the company you kept to go and visit your Grandma, then continue on to a skiing vacation while you stayed behind at the house. Alone. At Christmas. 

Man, this sucked. 

You huffed as you stared up at your ceiling from your bed, tossing your arms slightly and letting them fall with a thud back down beside you. 

_Bump_.

You stilled, going stiff and straight as a board. 

_Bump_.

You sat up quickly, letting the covers drape around your midsection haphazardly, staring wide eyed at your door. 

_Bump_.

Slowly, you reached for your phone, letting muscle memory guide you to your most recent calls, and pressing the first one, your eyes never leaving the door. 

“Hello?” Stiles’ voice crackled over the other end. Damn, what time was it?

“Stiles?” Shit. While you loved Stiles, and he was fierce, you had kinda hoped it was one of your wolfy friends who would come and protect you from the bump in the night. 

“Y/N? Why are you whispering?” He sounded fully awake now, fully alert. 

“Um, I think there is someone in my house.” Your voice was barely audible. 

_Bump_.

You gulped. “Or something.”

 _Bump_.

“You never know in this town.” You chuckled nervously. 

“Okay. Um, well first of all, don’t worry. I’m on my way. Second of all, stay put. Third of all stay quiet, and-”

“Stiles!” You almost yelled, making your whisper a strangled, hoarse sound. “Stop talking and get over here!”

“Right!” Then the line went dead. 

You sat in silence, staring at the door for what felt like agonizing hours, that constant sound beneath you. 

_Bump_.

 _Bump_.

 _Bump_.

In your sock clad feet, you slid off the bed, grabbing the nearest item, not paying attention to what it was, and slowly made your way towards the door, holding whatever was in your hand like a bat. 

_Bump_.

 _Bump_. _Bump_.

 _Bump_. _Bump_. _Bump_.

 _Bump_. _Bump_.

You tightened your grip on your weapon, swinging your door open as you heard footsteps stopping outside your room, the floor squeaking. 

The war cry in your throat died when a body came charging at you, carrying a bat, making you backup and scream, which made the intruder scream, and so on for too long. 

“Stiles!” You yelled. “Why didn’t you tell me you were here?!”

“WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AND WAVING A UKULELE IN MY FACE?!”

You stopped, looking at the item in your hands and began to laugh, only to stop short with an all too familiar sound. 

_Bump_.

Stiles turned to face the doorway, and you both readied your weapons, Stiles’ sarcasm under his breath making an appearance. 

“Why aren’t you using the bat I got you?”  

“The ukulele has strings! They pop! They hurt!”  

“That wouldn’t hurt!”  

“Well, I can smash you over the head with it and we can see, or you can stay here while I run and get my bat and beat that guy over there in the corner senseless together.”  

“……Yeah, go get your bat.”


	20. He's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “#6 with void!stiles? (Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?)”

_A/N: Meh. Some ideas are just better in your head. I hope this one turned out okay._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “#6 with void!stiles? (Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?)”**

Xxx

You had only been gone for two minutes. 

All you had done was peed. 

But when you climbed back into your bed at evil-o'clock in the morning - also known as hours you should be sleeping, and class should not be in just five hours - rubbing your eyes, you immediately leapt out and reached for the bat Stiles had given you.

What you had felt in the bed was most likely human, and it felt like soft, lovely skin. 

But you didn’t share your room with anyone. 

A soft snore came from the lump under your covers, your eyes adjusting to the dark after the ray of sun that was the bathroom light. 

“Stiles?” You whispered, the features of your friend slowly coming into view. You gripped the bat hesitantly, rolling your finger in a procession of decision.

Stiles was the Nogitsune, you knew that, but you also knew he had hardly slept at all these last few weeks, and the thought of waking him hurt you too deep in your heart. 

You let the boy sleep, until his eyes began to race behind his eyelids, muttered cries of anguish and defiance tumbling from his lips. His brow creased, and you knew the Nogitsune was knocking. 

“Stiles?” You whispered a little louder, shaking his shoulder slightly, his muttering increasing in volume. “Stiles! It’s me!” 

“Y/N?” The line in his forehead deepened even further. His voice was soft and disbelieving, shaking and fearful, and you hated it. He sat up slowly, looking very confused. 

“Yes, Stiles. It’s me. Come back. I need to talk to you.”

“Back? Where did I go?” He spoke with his eyes closed, his features starting to melt into the sarcastic, softer Stiles you knew. “You are right here with me.” He even smiled a little bit, gesturing to you. Exactly to you. Even though his eyes were closed. Maybe Stiles wasn’t there after all. 

Gripping the bat tighter in one hand, you took his gently in your other. “I’m not exactly sure where you went, but you’re dreaming right now, and I need you to wake up. I need you to explain something to me.”

“Explain what?”

“Well, for starters,” you spoke hesitantly, and couldn’t hide your smile. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“What? That’s ridiculous. I’m not…” He trailed off, taking his free hand and sticking it under the covers pooled around his stomach, patting his way down until he made a ridiculous face, tilting his head to the side slightly, and taking in a sharp breath as his hand stilled. “Yep. I am most definitely naked. And I most definitely do not have an answer for that.” His raised eyebrows and smirk, along with the coloring of his cheeks was Stiles, and you began to laugh, his eyes fluttering open at the sound. 

He looked at you blankly for a moment, then wide eyed. “What the hell?! This was real? Aw, hell!” He gathered the covers up around his chest frantically, and you laughed. 

“Hang on. Let me go and grab you some clothes, then we can talk.”

He nodded frantically, and you smiled, glad that Stiles was back. Turning to walk over to your dresser, your smile faded when you caught a glance of Stiles in your peripheral as you passed by your mirror. 

He stared at the back of your head with a smirk that was definitely not his own, his head tilted just a little too much, and his eyes a hollow that somehow glinted with mischief, his eyebrows raised in too sinister a way. 

The Nogitsune had played you. And won. But the real question was, what was this new game, and how could you beat him?


	21. I have superpowers

_A/N: Okay. I just have these feelings now that I have to get out. This was requested way before 5b, and I apologize for it being so late._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “Stiles imagine where Stiles won’t leave the hospital because he is so worried about his dad so y/n stays with him and convinces him to come home with her to get some sleep. I really hope sheriff stilinski is going to be okay!!”**

Xxx

You watched as he sat across from you, alone in a row of chairs. His leg was bouncing, an old habit, more of a nervous tick. His fingers were steepled tightly under his chin, and you watched as they slowly morphed into one giant fist, his fingers knitting together and squeezing so hard his knuckles turned white. He began to shake with the effort.

You smiled sadly. On some level he probably didn’t even know what he was doing, wrapped up in his thoughts and everyone else’s problems, trying to find all the solutions. Yet, on a deeper, more gut wrenching level, you knew he was reminding himself. Of pain, of where he was, of the desperate nature of his situation. Like an anchor, it held him to this place. 

To remind himself that this was real. 

The Nogitsune never really let go, and he still woke screaming, still called you frantic on the phone in the middle of the night, asking you to make him do some wild thing that cannot be done in dreams to prove he was awake. He often fell asleep shortly after, his soft snores and amusing mutters drifting through your phone as you smiled, knowing your friend was safe. 

He looked up at you through shimmering eyes, tears threatening to spill, but he wouldn’t let them. He couldn’t. Not yet. He had demanded you sit across from him, giving him the row to himself, and you had nodded silently with a small smile, and he returned in kind with a slight nod. He needed his space, you knew that. 

He smiled lopsidedly at you, despite the tears, and you couldn’t help your grin. You could never deny that grin with one of your own. He looked down and realized how tightly he had clasped his hands, and shook his head, chuckling darkly, as he stretched his hands as far as they could the opposite direction, spreading his fingers. Slowly, he patted the seat next to him, on the other side, away from the door. He kept empty seats between him and the door as a sort of barrier, but one that could easily come down as soon as those doors opened. 

Holding the smile, you slowly made your way over to the far seat directly beside him, and he began wringing his hands, not looking up at you, not saying a word, his knee still incessantly bouncing. 

You didn’t need words, didn’t need a touch. You didn’t need a look. You had a friendship that spoke without a word, a simple presence speaking volumes. Still, you reached out and gently touched his upper arm, gripping it tightly enough to make his leg stop, one hand reach over to place it on yours as it rested on his arm in a silent acknowledgement, and his head to fall just slightly as a single sob broke free, shaking the arm in your grasp. 

Clearing his throat, he steeled his shoulders and shook his head briefly, still holding tight to your hand holding reassuringly to his arm. You knew it was making him feel anchored, just like his hands had, but in a lighter, freer way. 

Clearing his throat once again, he looked over to you finally, opening his mouth to speak, only to have it snap shut when a silent tear rolled down your cheek. He watched it, followed it with his eyes until it met your dimple, and even then, he followed the slight loopy detour until it dropped off your chin. 

He cleared his throat once again, loudly, an ugly, wet sound this time, full of held back emotion. Closing his eyes as he hung his head, you saw two tears drop down into his lap. You made an ugly sniffing sound, and he looked up slightly and to the side at you with raised eyebrows, chuckling softly, and letting a few tears escape down his own face. 

You reached out with a tight smile and wiped at the tracks gently. “You’re so strong.”

“Yeah, right,” he said darkly, rubbing his nose unceremoniously as he stared straight forward again, finally leaning back in his chair in a slump of exhaustion, patting your hand still on his arm once as he moved both of his to their respective arm rests, clutching them tightly. “That’s why I hang my head to cry. If I just lean and blink, they fall, and no one has to know.” 

“The ole lean and blink, huh?” You asked bemusedly, looking down to the spots on his jeans where tears had splattered. You reached out and traced them. “You could play connect the dots….”

He glared at you and you found yourself chuckling, still holding on to his arm, which he glanced at before shooting you a thankful look. 

“Stiles, you don’t have to be so strong. This is only going to make things more difficult. The situation will still be here-”

“That’s the problem, Y/N!” He threw his hands up, letting them fall to his thighs with a loud slap. “There are always going to be problems! And if someone is fixing one, I have to fix the other!”

“No you don’t.” You didn’t let him have a beat before you spoke softly. “No you don’t, Stiles. You have such a big heart, and you’re so smart, so ready to do whatever is necessary for your friends. And that is amazing. But no matter what, the problems will still be there when you get back. Just like your dad will still be in surgery for a few more hours, and you are just getting more and more tired, more exhausted with every passing second you sit here, worrying about what to do when this one is solved. You need to sleep.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, no way in hell that is happening, Y/N. I see dead teenagers, Dread Doctor’s, and fangs when I close my eyes. Plus, these seats suck.”

You laughed softly, standing and pulling on his arm you still held in your hand. “Come.”

He looked at you confused. “What, are you kidding?”

You tugged a little harder and he humored you, rising slowly to his feet. “You are coming to my house. I promise, I will keep you safe from all of your worst nightmares.”

He scoffed yet again. “And how are you going to do that? You’re not like them, you’re like me - human.”

“I do it when you call me in the middle of the night,” you countered, grinning, because you knew you won that argument. 

“How do you do that anyway?” He asked, following beside you as you walked out of the building, and you sent Melissa a small nod as she closed her eyes in relief. 

Gripping his arm just a little bit tighter, you looked up at him. “Because I have superpowers, Stiles. I’m a human.” You said the last part as if it was scandalous, and he snorted. 

“In my experience, that doesn’t go very far,” he said sardonically. 

“Oh, on the contrary. Think of all the things you do for the pack that they can’t do because of what they are. Things they can’t touch. Lines they can’t cross, or draw. Flowers that make them woozy.”

He actually laughed now as the two of you seperated, going to opposite sides of your car. Once inside, after you started the car and put it in drive, he knit his fingers through yours on the middle console, and stared at them, holding them tightly, as if they anchored him to his sanity. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

“For what?” You questioned. 

“For being here with me. For dragging my ass out of there….” He yawned and closed his eyes. “For everything.”

“Anytime, Stiles.”


	22. Five for five

_A/N: Okay. So, this is painful. And I apologize._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “Dude this is crazy I was just thinking of sending you a song choice for an imagine but wasn’t to sure about it and then I saw an anon already did it haha but Strip It Down by Luke Brian or That Don’t Sound Like You by Lee Brice for stiles. Because I have those Stiles feels and those songs are amazing.”**

Xxx

 _Let it fade to black_ __  
Let me run my fingers down your back  
Lets whisper, let’s don’t talk  
Baby, leave my T-shirt in the hall  
Like a needle finds a groove,  
Baby, we’ll remember what to do  
To drown out every distraction,  
It’s time we made it happen ([x](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lukebryan/stripitdown.html))

—

 _Girl, I’m glad you called, first heard you talk_  
_It took me a second cause I couldn’t hear your drawl_  
And that don’t sound like you  
No, that don’t sound like you ([x](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/leebrice/thatdontsoundlikeyou.html))

* * *

“Hello?” You heard Stiles’ voice through the phone, and you smiled faintly.

“Hey, Stiles,” you said weakly.

“Y/N?” His voice had grown sullen and quiet, taking on a very serious tone. “You okay? You sound….. Off.”

“No, no, I’m fine.” You weren’t. You hadn’t slept in days, or maybe you had slept for days, you couldn’t tell. The nightmares were all too vivid and lifelike, that they all bled together now.

“You missed the game,” he said with a sniff - he always did that weird sniff thing, or clearing his throat when he changed the subject - his voice flat. “You said you’d be there.”

“I know,” was all you could say, tracing patterns on your desk lazily. Slowly you counted your fingers, closing your eyes in relief when you only counted five, letting out a soft sigh.

“Then why weren’t you?” Stiles’ voice trembling slightly, whether in anger or sadness, you couldn’t tell, brought you back to the conversation at hand. A very real conversation. You strummed your fingers on the desk, counting to five repeatedly. Whether it was to keep you awake, or remind you you were awake, you couldn’t remember.

A knocking on your door made you jump, and you rose to your feet, taking a step back from the door.

Building up the courage, you finally walked over, twisting the knob and taking a step back as you let the door swing open, revealing a very pissed looking Stiles.

And for once, you’re stunned into silence, words failing you once again as you stand under angry eyes. Usually you had a sarcastic remark ready and waiting to fire at your friend should you bump into him, but not now. It was all you could do to remember you were awake. Touching your fingers to your thumb, counting to five repeatedly helps you stay upright.

His eyes searched you, trying to find an answer you do not carry. A puzzle piece jumbled in with the rest. The needle in the haystack. They narrow, and look you up and down, from head to toe, and he can tell something is off.

You want to scream, you want to just shout at him that you are not okay, that something is wrong, that you need help, but something is standing in the way, not allowing you to speak. Keeping you at the line where you questioned which side you were on, reality or a waking nightmare.

Anger flares in his eyes, but quickly turns to sadness as they reach your face finally again.

“Where were you?” The voice a broken whisper, pain dripping from its very essence.

You don’t answer. You just stare at the calendar next to your peg board, all the numbers and words starting to blend together. You glance to your board, a smaller version of his with red string connecting various photos, and then at the gaping hole that held the photo you now had in your hand.

Tight lips and a quick nod are the last thing you see before he turns away, leaving, walking out of your life forever. Or so it feels like. Usually he puts up such a fight.

You try to cry. You really do. But you can only force yourself to whisper once he is out of sight, staring down at the picture you’d tried so hard to find. So hard to memorize. You crumple it and let it fall to the ground, what was once your smiling faces now creases in the paper, in a ball at your feet.

“I was trying to remember you.”

You barely register what happens next.

Looking down, you count too many fingers, too many toes, all your posters have turned to gibberish.

You wake up screaming, in a mass on the floor, your bedroom door still wide open, and Stiles kneeling in front of you, whispering reassuring words as he lifts you into his arms. He mumbles something about how you just passed out and then suddenly started screaming.

On the way out of the room, you notice the picture in it’s rightful place on the pegboard, not a crease in it.

“I was trying to memorize….” You mumble, but Stiles shushes you soothingly. He’s shaking, you can tell he is terrified, but he’s putting on a brave face for you. You lean into his shoulder and whisper, “I was dreaming about you,” before the world went black.


	23. Still

_A/N: I had to fluff! My heart hurt from that last Roommates drabble, so here. Have some fluff on me!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “9,18, and 39 with Stiles please??? (“She looks at you like you’re the reason the sun rises and sets.”, “I’m still in love with you.” And “You’re helping people. Isn’t that enough?”)”**

Xxx

Stiles watched you walk past him in the hall, a sad smile on his face. All he wanted to do was reach out and say hello. Okay. That was a lie. 

He wanted to reach out, and pull you close, hold you tight, and never let go. That’s where he’d messed up. He let you go, and all because of some stupid argument about you waiting in the car to stay safe. 

—

“Stiles, I can help! Let me go out there and help!” You had shouted at him, unbuckling your seatbelt and leaning to open the door. 

You were pulled back by the locking mechanism on the seatbelt when Stiles immediately clicked it back in. “No, you are staying, and that is final.” His voice was low, almost shaky with worry, his finger wagging in our face made you feel like a child being reprimanded. 

You stared at the tip of his finger, going a bit cross eyed before you swatted it away. “Get that out of my face!” you clicked the seatbelt again. 

“Y/N! You have to trust me! I’m trying to protect you!” He clicked it back. 

You sighed. “Stiles, I trust you, but you need to trust me! I can’t always just wait in the car, stay at the loft, not move a muscle,” you imitated his voice in a ridiculous way, and couldn’t help but smirk, his own mouth twitching up slightly. 

You went to unlatch the seatbelt again,but his hand on yours stopped you. “I’m just trying to keep you safe. If I can’t do that, then what good am I for anything else?”

“Stiles, that is the stupidest question you have ever asked.” You deadpanned at him. “If you can’t trust me, can’t trust that I can protect myself, then I don’t see this relationship working.”

“Well then,” he said after a minute. “Looks like we don’t have a relationship, then.” And hopped out of the car, bat in hand, slamming the door behind him.

—

He caught your eye as you passed, and offered a tentative smile, which you returned with one equally as small, and much sadder. 

“She looks at you like you’re the reason the sun rises and sets.”

Scott’s voice broke him out of his trance, his eyes following after you as he spoke to his friend in front of him. “What do you mean?”

“Stiles, are you blind?” 

Looking at Scott, tearing his eyes away from you, he stared, his mouth slightly open. “What do you mean, Scott?” He said quietly after a moment. 

“I mean, she hasn’t let go of you. Not yet. You may still have a chance, but you need to act fast.”

“Scott, I was a total ass.”

“I know. She told me what happened.”

“What, are you two, like, best buddies now, or something?” Stiles started to get defensive. 

“We’ve always been friends, Stiles, you know that. She just came over to my place sobbing that night, hoping you were there so you could talk.”

“Sh-She still wanted to talk to me? Work it out?” Stiles’ voice was small.

Scott placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “Stiles, you are my bestfriend, but sometimes, you are so clueless with women.”

“Well, we can’t all become awesome overnight because of being bitten by a psychotic werewolf on a revenge binge.”

Scott laughed and patted Stiles’ shoulder before giving him a light push in the direction you had gone. “Go get her.”

Xxx

A tap on your shoulder made you turn around, coming face to face with Stiles. “Yes?”

“Look. I’m going to get right to it, and you can trust every word I say. I trust you. I was an ass, and I’m sorry. You are more than capable of taking care of yourself, and I should know that.” He started to smile. “You had one hell of a teacher, after all.”

“You were good until the end, Stiles,” you smiled. “Calling yourself a good teacher is a little cliche.”

“But it’s true.”

You sighed. “Stiles, what are you getting at?”

“I’m still in love with you.”

“‘Still’?” You said quietly, his face turning bright red. “We never said that before, and you said ‘still’…. Y-You…. You love me?”

“Well, I’d be pretty stupid if I didn’t, because, well, it’s you.”

You smiled, and he returned it. 

“Again, I’m sorry. I just can’t stand the thought of losing you. Sometimes it makes me not want to go and fight at all.” His lips drew into a tight smile. 

“You’re helping people. Isn’t that enough?” You put a hand on his arm, his smile fading to a tight, thin line. 

He looked at your hand, covering it with his own and knitting your fingers together before looking you right in the eye. 

“Not if it means I lose you.”


	24. Not one word

_A/N: So this was fun! Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend” AU w/Stiles because that sounds extremely plausible”**

Xxx

You pulled your hand down your face, pausing over your mouth to remind you to be silent. You felt your eyes wide as you watched your friend flail. 

Stiles was at it again. Arguing with Scott in his overdramatic, needless gesture filled way. He threw in some technical jargon about the thing you were facing, but mainly he was being his sassy ass self, and if you weren’t annoyed, his witty comebacks would have made you laugh. 

But he was about to give you away. Give you all away. In the middle of the school hallway, no less. He was the one who had yelled at you numerous times to make sure no “evil and/or supernatural” ears were nearby when you spoke of details pertaining to the pack. 

Kira looked uncomfortable as she stood by Scott’s side, Liam walking up shortly after and sharing a look with the Kitsune. Malia and Lydia had walked up, heard the arguing, and walked off with an eye roll, the whole action taking less than five seconds, and you snorted. 

You were watching from a corner down the hall, and you finally caught Kira’s eye. Motioning your head in a subtle ‘come here’ movement, her eyebrows knit in confusion and you sighed. After several more failed attempts to silently motion her over and out of the conversation, because hell if you were going to even whisper and attract Scott’s attention only to be dragged into the argument, you stalked toward the group. 

You stood behind Stiles, waiting for him to stop talking, tapping your foot restlessly, hand on your hip as you looked up and down, and all around waiting for him to finish. You caught Scott’s eye and stilled, dreading the inevitable, but he just glanced at you amusedly, smirking, and it was infectious. A small grin was working up your face when Scott opened his big mouth and finally said, “Why don’t we ask Y/N?” before looking at you pointedly.

Opening your mouth to try and talk your way out of this ridiculous situation, you were stopped short by your face coming into contact with something hard and flat, like a wall. Only, you hadn’t moved, and while running into things was your speciality, you had not provoked a wall to jump out at you this time. 

Silence surrounded you in the darkness as you screwed your eyes shut. Your mouth grew dry from hanging open, gaping, the words you were about to say literally knocked out of you. You probably could have avoided it, known that Stiles would gesture wildly as he said, “Sure! And where is she, Scott? Why don’t you just howl and get your new little beta over here and-” smack.

Opening your eyes as you scoffed, you saw Stiles frozen in place, and either you were seeing red, or he had blood on his hand. Touching just below your nose with a wince, you pulled your hand back to reveal blood on the tips of your fingers. 

Stiles turned around right as you tipped your head back, lightly pinching the bridge of your nose, wincing briefly when you felt where it was broken. 

“Oh my God-”

You held up your other hand, stopping him from speaking again. And most likely accidentally hitting you in the face again. 

“Y/N, I-” you held up your index finger, silencing him again, and heard your friends snickering. 

“Y/N-” you bounced your hand in emphasis, index finger still held up. 

“Scott,” you almost laughed at how nasally and congested you sounded from all the blood. “Is it clear?”

You cast only your eyes down to look your Alpha in the face, seeing him look slowly from side to side, and up and down the halls as if that gesture was suspicious and not you covered in blood as you held your bruising nose. You almost laughed, but that resulted in pain as you went to scrunch up your nose like you always did. That made you snort, which made you choke and cough. 

Stiles opened his mouth again, but you stopped him. “Stiles, not one word.”

“Yeah, it’s clear,” Scott said.

Bringing your Stiles silencing hand up to join your other on your face, you took a deep breath and shoved the bones back into place, letting out a whimper. Liam handed you his wadded up lacrosse jersey and you took it gratefully, holding it under your nose to stop the bleeding, realizing it was soaked with sweat, Liam only shrugging apologetically when you side eyed him. 

“Oh my God,” Stiles said with a face of disgust. 

“What? You don’t like the sound of setting a broken bone?”

Stiles shuddered, and you laughed, wincing slightly at the fading pain. 

“Then don’t gesticulate so wildly next time.” You linked your arm with his as the bell rang. “Now.” You tipped your head back again. “Help me get to the nurses office. If I walk like this, odds are I will run into a wall.” You lowered Liam’s jersey from your face, pulling a look of disgust, and taking a deep breath before holding it back up. “And this thing is probably literally killing my sense of smell, so please hurry.”


	25. No jail breaks.

_A/N: I’m thinking the “charades” mentioned might be from another prompt, which I will get to soon. This was a lot of fun, I hope you like it! Jeep Man and Key Lady/Delinquent ride again!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “If you are doing another one with Stiles + the delinquent teen, I had a kind of half idea you could use if you wanted to? Where y/n ends up having to do Community Service (which she hates) and Stiles stops by and makes fun of her orange jumpsuit etc. and the Sheriff is supervising and he’s trying to get them to take it seriously cause y'know, she broke the law? Idk, no worries if you don’t want to use it lol, I saw a trailer for a TV show called Misfits and randomly thought of it! XD”**

**Anon said: “Okay but imagine the “You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’” AU w/Stiles and his lil delinquent pal, but Sheriff Stilinski is in the car and she just dives in without realising, like ‘GO STILINSKI! DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!!’ but when he doesn’t and she can practically hear him face palming she clambers off the floor of the jeep and comes face to face with the Sheriff, who’s like ‘what the hell?! Really l/n? Really?’ And she just holds her hands up in surrender like, ‘okay so I know this isn’t painting me in the best light, but I s2g that this is not what it looks like!’ Etc. etc. lol”**

Xxx

You groaned as you heard the telltale squeak of the Jeep’s brakes pull up to a stop behind you. The engine shutting off. Before the hinge of the driver’s door could squeak open, you heard Sheriff Stilinski let out his own groan of protest to the newcomer, and you smiled gently. Hearing the squeak, you looked over your shoulder to catch a simply beaming Stiles looking at you with his hands on his hips. 

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

“Yeah, I know,” you smirked back. “Wish I could say the same for you.”

The drop of Stiles’ jaw was priceless, shortly followed with the often seen, but underrated, snicker of his father beside him, which he tried to morph into a cough under his hand when his son turned to him, but it was no use. 

The slam of the Jeep door made you throw your head back and repeat “why” to the sky over and over, because he only exited the Jeep when he intended on staying somewhere. 

“Stiles, Y/N is here fulfilling her Community Service hours after that charade the two of you pulled last week. Now…” You could tell the elder Stilinski had his eyes narrowed, despite his sunglasses, his analyzing face coming into play, and he used much smaller versions of Stiles’ signature hand movements. “How you got out of it, I don’t know. I mean, I have an inkling.” He pointed a finger at his son. “It had something to do with the pac-”

“Ahhhh, the packaging, yes,” Stiles cut his father off, pointing his own finger at him, his eyes darting around nervously. “The packaging of evidence down at the station with Creepy Bob. That is what I did instead.” Stiles shuddered. “Dude gives me the creeps.”

“I got that from his name,” his father retorted. Then, quietly mumbled, “Who do you think gave him that nickname at the station?” 

“Aw, don’t you two look so cute. Like father, like son.” You grinned, watching as the two men looked at one another, down to their fingers still pointed at the other, and dropped them quickly in unison, only to have both sets cross over their chests in sync, and after a beat, drop to their hips, before both of them huffed. 

“Oh God,” the Sheriff groaned, grabbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Stiles aimed his finger at you. “You take that back!”

You smirked, digging your little trash poker into the ground. “Make me.” 

“When you have a pointy metal object? Nu-uh.”

“You’re smarter than I thought,” you mused, both men crying a, “Hey!” in protest, since you had just basically called them carbon copies, making you snicker as you went back to poking trash. 

You listened as you heard the two discuss lunch, his father grumbling an agreement for a salad which Stiles would bring back by shortly, and you saw your chance when the Sheriff turned to some of the other delinquents out here with you, putting his back to you as Stiles hopped back in the Jeep. 

You ran to the passenger side, swung the door open, dove in and yelled, “Drive!” before scrambling to right yourself in the seat. When you did, you just saw Stiles staring at you from behind the wheel, and you wanted to growl at him. “GO, STILINSKI! DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!!” You yelled once again, but all he did was turn toward the steering wheel and let his forehead fall to rest on the top with a thump. 

Sighing in frustration, you turned to reach for your seatbelt, and came face to face with the Sheriff through the open window, and you plastered on your best fake grin.

“What the hell?! Really, L/N? Really?” His voice was a hiss, so as to not alert the other teenaged bandits around. 

You just held up your hands in surrender, and said calmly, even adding a good natured chuckle, “Okay, so I know this isn’t painting me in the best light, but I swear to God that this is not what it looks like!”

“It looks like you are escaping.” The Sheriff bit out his words, looking over your shoulders at his son, who didn’t even look up from the wheel as he raised his hands to imitate yours.

“Dad, I swear I had nothing to do with this. I had every intention of just making fun of her today. No jail breaks.” His voice was sincere but you could hear his smile. He slowly lowered one hand into a fist, and you gently bumped it with your own, accepting his approval of your getaway method. 

“Look, Stilinski, I know you really don’t want a salad.” His eyebrows raised with interest and Stiles was snickering behind you, muttering, “Oh, you’re good.” You swatted at him to be silent without looking away from the Sheriff. 

“As I was saying, Sheriff, if you let me go with Stiles to get you food, I promise I will bring you back the biggest, best burger they have, all the fixings, and a chocolate milkshake.”

To your surprise, and relief, he handed you a twenty dollar bill, and muttered, “And an extra big curly fries.” You nodded with a grin, buckling your seatbelt, and the Sheriff said in a louder voice, “I better get my change back!” He looked down the bridge of his nose over his sunglasses at you with a wink, knowing full well Stiles would talk you into buying yourself something for breaking yourself out of Community Service. 

Stiles gunned the engine as you yelled over the roar with a smile, “You got it, Chief!”


	26. Quirks we made into perks.

_A/N: If any of you ever feel like this, just remember. You are not alone. It may seem like it, but I promise, people are fighting to break down the door to reach you again._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “Hi! I was wondering if you could do a pack imagine but like love interest with stiles where you get really depressed and ignore them for a good week and after a while they finally like break through your parents and get in your room and your just sitting the looking emotionless and silently crying and they try to talk to to you but you don’t respond you like don’t even look at them and they sit with you idk you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to tho”**

Xxx

You heard them all down at the front door, your parents trying to send them away for the millionth time, but this time Stiles slipped past them and up the stairs, distracting them long enough that the rest of the pack slipped in as well.

Stiles skidded to a stop just inside your door, soon followed by Scott, who held up his hand to stop the rest of the members from entering the room.

The pack hovered in the hallway, blurry in your peripherals as you kept staring straight ahead, not even acknowledging them. A tear slipped down your face as you blinked, and you wanted to curse at it, because you knew every supernatural nose instantly could pick up on your emotions now.

“Y/N?” Stiles came and knelt on the floor in front of you, taking your hands in his, and while you didn’t turn your gaze to him, you saw his disheveled appearance, the lack of sleep evident in his features, and creased with worry.

Scott sat beside you, and wrapped an arm around your shoulder gently, looking down into his lap. “Hey, guys, can, uh, can we have a minute?” He looked into the hallway to the eager faces of the rest of the pack, and you barely made out their blurry nods in your peripherals once again as the tears started to swirl everything.

Just you and Scott and Stiles sat in silence for a few minutes before Stiles started speaking, quietly, his hands shaking gently. “Is this about our conversation the other day?” He pressed further when you didn’t respond. “She, uh, she was saying that she felt bad, like she couldn’t help the pack because she’s only human. I told her that was plain silly, and it’s okay, but-”

“But it’s not okay,” Scott said softly. “None of this is okay, especially you feeling like this. Being like me is not all it’s cracked up to be. You smell stuff you never wanted to smell, everything tastes different, clothes don’t feel the same, and you can hear everything.” His voice got quieter. “And you can always sense someone’s emotions, which is the hardest, because that is something I should be able to help.” He turned his head to face you. “Without super powers.” He looked back to his lap. “And even with super powers, I can’t make someone change how they feel. That is a decision completely up to them.”

He turned his body so it was angled more towards you, placing his free hand on your forearm, Stiles squeezing your hands reassuringly.

“But I sure as hell am going to try. Because if people could see the world through my eyes, through anyone’s eyes, whether they glow or not, they’d see all the wonderful things others see in them, around them, because of them. They’d see the impact they make just by walking into a room.”

You met Stiles’ eyes for the first time in days, and you saw him take a shaky breath, a sharp intake of air that he held onto as if he would ruin the moment by letting it out. It came out on a sigh with a small smile as Scott spoke again, and he held your gaze, not even daring to blink.

“We’re all still human, although we each have a few little quirks we made into perks.” You felt your face turn up just slightly at the play on words. “Mine happens to be fangs, glowy eyes, and I get all this extra hair. It’s really not glamorous at the end of the day.”

“Totally not. His whole room smells like dog,” Stiles joked softly.

“You have the best of both worlds. You can touch the stuff we can’t, go places we can’t, eat things we can’t, and do it all your own, badass way.” He leaned his face a little closer to yours, and you were sure if you turned to look at him, your noses would touch. “And then you have us hairy, glowy eyed, fanged, claw wearing, sword wielding, scream powered,” he nodded his head toward Stiles, “and bat swinging,” Stiles nodded in recognition, “badasses behind you, watching your back while you do your thing, and trusting you with ours while we do our thing.”

The rest of the pack walked in and stood around you, behind where Stiles was still crouched at your feet. You looked at each face, and saw Scott’s words reflected in their eyes. They were all here for you, no matter what, and were even fighting for you right now, fighting to have you back.

“Thank you,” you whispered, looking at each face for a second, trying to convey everything with just a look, and it seemed to work as they all smiled back.

You turned to look at Scott, finding he had pulled away just enough so your faces didn’t touch, and met his hopeful smile with a small one of your own, nodding gently. “Thank you.”

Turning back to Stiles, you squeezed his hand and whispered once again, “Thank you.”

Stiles’ smile was bordering on brilliant. “See, that’s the thing you never count on when joining a pack - you’re joining a family. And you’re never going to be alone again. There will always be a light in the window to guide you home. Granted, in this instance, it’s probably red, yellow, blue, maybe even orange eyes instead of an actual light, but they keep round the clock watch to see you make it home safe. And knowing you, with how badass you are, you’ll make it back in record time.”


	27. Now, as we were saying….

_A/N: It’s good to be back._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**I do not own Star Wars. Or it’s characters. But I carry them in my heart. Does that count for anything? My soul says yes.**

**Anon said: “63. “That’s one of the worst ideas you’ve ever had.” 84. “If we get arrested, it’s your fault.” 4. “Just be quiet and look pretty.” w/Stiles x Reader perhaps?? (possibly Jeep Man x Key Lady/Delinquent (if they’re still the same person lol)) (“That’s one of the worst ideas you’ve ever had.”, “If we get arrested, it’s your fault.” And “Just be quiet and look pretty.”)”**

**“I thought of a Stiles x Delinquent (/Key Lady?) thing, about Stiles and y/n getting arrested and brought to the sheriffs office and Father Stilinski is obviously mega pissed off, and they’re both bickering over who’s fault it was for getting caught/committing a crime in the first place, but the crime itself is something ridiculous like Stiles accidentally leaving his important backpack at Lydia’s, and when the two of them went to get it there was nobody home, so y/n was like ‘pfft no(Second Message)problem this place is easy to get into’, so they break into Lydia’s house to get Stiles’ backpack, meanwhile one of Lydia’s neighbours sees them breaking in and calls the cops, who show up as Stiles comes down the stairs with a backpack and y/n is helping herself to whatever’s in the fridge. And papa stilinski would be so done with the both of them and then he’d just be like ‘y/n how the hell did you know how to break into the house anyway?’ etc. And I’m sorry idk why I find this so funny!!”**

**“Jeep man & delinquent key lady where Stilinski senior says he thinks they should spend less time together, bc one is a bad influence on the other. Then the pair of them get into an argument over who is a worse influence on the other and the Sheriffs just listening to all of it until he’s like ‘I give up’.”**

Xxx

“I believe these two delinquents belong to you?” Parrish’s dry tone hinted at his amusement as he pulled the two of you into the Sheriff’s office by the ear, keeping a firm grip as the the older Stilinski let out a heavy sigh from behind his desk.

“One of ‘em does. The other just always shows up a few steps later.”

“I’m assuming that joke is at my expense,” Stiles said sarcastically, rubbing his ear Parrish had just released. “That I’m the one that just follows that tingly feeling in my gut that senses when mischief is afoot?”

“Oh, shut up, Stiles!” You said exasperatedly. “This is all your fault, anyway!”

“My fault?! How in the hell is this my fault?” His eyes were wide, eyebrows undecided about arching high or knitting together.

“It was your backpack-” You began.

“You broke the window!”

He wasn’t even done talking before you countered, “Because you wouldn’t just tell me where the damn spare key was!”

“I told you, I don’t know!” He over exaggerated the words as if repeating them for the millionth time.

“Enough!” The Sheriff shouted. “Sit!” The two of you scrambled to the seats in front of his desk, plopping down. “Speak!” He pointed at you.

“Where do you want me to start?”

“The beginning would be nice.”

“Okay. But, like, Episode one beginning, where you get some context, or Episode four beginning, where you just kinda jump in on the action of the story?”

The moment of silence that followed, accompanied by his stare of what you could only describe as disbelief was only interrupted by the sound of Parrish scuffling from the office, closing the door softly behind him. “If I hadn’t been there when Stiles was born, I would swear you were twins separated at birth,” the Sheriff muttered, rubbing his forehead with his hand slowly in aggravation. “Just tell me everything.”

You took a deep breath. “Well….”

Xxx

_Stiles stared at you blankly, blinking several times before speaking with dry sarcasm. “That’s one of the worst ideas you’ve ever had.”_

_“What, are you kidding me? This plan is flawless!” You held your arms out to your sides. “You need the damn backpack,” you used your hands to gesture to the house, “they aren’t here,” you bounced your hands again in reference to the house, “you keep muttering how whatever is in that backpack is life or death,” your arms flapped in an imitation of Stiles’ usual gesturing, “so just let me do this!” You let your arms fall to your sides with a loud slap._

_“We are talking about breaking and entering here. Into a house that I would very much like not to be banned from. The house of someone who I don’t want to get on the bad side of. For a multitude of reasons.”_

_“Stiles, you’re doing that choppy words sentence thing again. It doesn’t make it more dramatic, in fact, if you keep tagging on fine print to your initial statement, the pauses just give me more time to realize just how horrible the original idea was!”_

_“Wha- I do not…. Fine!” He planted his feet, arms crossing over his chest, and stared at you. “What would you rather me do, huh? I explained myself! What is the easier way to explain this to you?”_

_“Just say ‘no’. I can spell it for you, if you want.”_

_The silence almost sounded sarcastic. “You’re not funny.”_

_“Oh, please, I’m hysterical.”_

_“Yeah, yeah you’re right. It’s hilarious, breaking and entering, so hilarious, because how the hell could we accomplish that without a disaster of an outcome?” He let his arms fall to his sides, turning to walk the opposite direction, probably to the Jeep he had insisted parking several houses down._

_“Pfft,” you waved him off, studying the front of the house, hands on your hips. “No problem. This place is easy to get into.”_

Xxx

“Wait, wait, wait!” Stiles broke in, his face contorted in confusion. “I’m telling this story from here on out. You lack the finesse necessary to do it justice.”

“Nothing about this situation is justifiable,” the Sheriff mumbled before holding up a hand to silence Stiles and knitting his eyebrows in confusion towards you. “Wait a minute. Y/N, how the hell did you know how to break into the house anyway?” You kept your face neutral. “You know what? I don’t wanna know. Stiles, please continue.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said pointedly. “Now, as we were saying….”

Xxx

_“I can’t believe you just did that,” Stiles stood still as a statue, staring at the broken window in front of him, jaw hung open._

_“I did nothing!” You hissed, eyes wide as you stared at the shards as well._

_“I saw you punch a hole in the window!” He elongated the words._

_“Stiles, oh my God! I was leaning on it!” You hissed again, waving your hands to shush him._

_“Who leans on glass?! With all their body weight on one hand?! No one! It’s called punching!” His wild gestures had begun._

_“I thought it was a wall, so I was leaning on it to see if I could peek through the glass in the top of the door! It’s dark out here, I can barely see you and you are right in front of me!” A pause. “And if you call what I just did punching, what the hell do you call all of this gesturing you’re doing?!”_

Xxx

“Stop!” Stilinski held up both hands to stop the story once again. Lowering them slowly to rest both of his palms on the desk, he looked between the two of you. After a moment he said, “I think the two of you should spend less time together.” He held up his hands again to silence the beginnings of protests from both of you. “Because you are a bad influence on one another.”

“Sheriff, just let me finish the story before you say that. It may change your perspective.”

Stiles looked at you with his jaw hanging open. “Are you saying I’m a bad influence?!”

“Is that your way of saying I am?” You countered.

“Children!” The Sheriff snapped. “Continue. Please, for the love of God…..”

Xxx

_“If we get arrested, it’s your fault.” Stiles sounded resigned to the inevitable outcome._

_“Whatever.” You sighed. “I got us in, didn’t I? Now go get the backpack.”_

_It took too long, and instead of waiting by the broken window, you went into the kitchen, curiosity starting to set in. You opened up the fridge, examining the contents before Stiles’ voice startled you._

_“What the hell are you doing?”_

_“God, how long have you been standing there?! I’m being nosey because I’m bored.” You shut the fridge door just in time to see through the kitchen window above the sink. The neighbor was standing on their front lawn, pointing at the house as she spoke to the Deputy, lights on top of the car flashing. Parrish glanced down the street to see the Jeep parked a few houses down and rolled his eyes before smiling and nodding to the neighbor, and returning to his car._

_“This is all your fault.” Stiles adjusted the backpack strap on his shoulder with a grumble._

_You glared at Stiles. “Remember what you said to me when you got pulled over for speeding last week?” Stiles rolled his eyes, walking out the front door of the house and down the sidewalk to the squad car Parrish had waiting, back door held open, and slid in, slouching in his seat as you did the same. “What was it you said again? Oh! I remember!” Leaning over you spoke in an exaggerated whisper. “Just be quiet and look pretty.”_

Xxx

The Sheriff looked between the two of you for a very long time, head turning from side to side slightly with his gaze. “No matter what I do, the two of you will always find trouble together, won’t you?”

“Most likely,” Stiles said at the same time as you shrugged and nodded, “It’s inevitable.”

He sighed heavily again. “Well, I guess that makes my job easier if you’re both in one place.”

“Definitely,” Stiles nodded while you did the same saying, “Absolutely.”

Looking between the two of you again, he huffed and slouched back in his chair. “I give up.”

“Wise choice, Dad,” Stiles mumbled over your own quiet, “Very smart, indeed.”

“Just, stay out of trouble,” he said exasperatedly, standing up and walking out of his office to deal with the paperwork.

After a moment of silence, Stiles looked over at you and spoke quietly. “So, we’re just going to leave out the whole part about my failed attempt to climb the gutter that ended with me falling and shattering the garden gnome?”

“I thought it would be best.” You kept staring straight ahead.

“Good idea. Got it. Thanks.” You both shared a discreet nod before you smirked at the way Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his chair, a small snort breaking free when he let out a quiet moan of pain, reaching around to his back slowly to make the movement look casual. “That dude had one pointy hat. I think it might scar.”

You couldn’t contain the bark of a laugh that came out next. Keeping your voice low, you looked over to catch Stiles smiling. “That’s okay. Anyone asks, just tell them a forest warrior nicked you. They don’t need to know the forest was tulips and the warrior was a ceramic figurine with a ridiculously pointed hat.”

“Hey, it’s Beacon Hills. Forest warriors doesn’t seem too far fetched…..” You raised an eyebrow in question. Stiles looked like he was trying to backtrack, like he had said something too much. “I mean, what with all the weird stuff going on lately.”

“Yeah,” you nodded, looking to the board behind the Sheriff’s desk that had a printout of the moon’s phases. “Lots of weird stuff going on around here. But like you said,” you turned back to face him with a small smile, “it’s Beacon Hills.”


End file.
